Invisible
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: After having the worst possible childhood Kendall Knight had been living in the background most of his life. Barely speaking to anyone and avoiding trouble at all costs. What happens when he catches the eye of a popular jock named Carlos?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I am starting another intense story. I hope everyone will be interested in this one like I am with typing it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall walked swiftly through the halls of the school. Not making direct eye contact with anyone. He didn't want to bother anyone with his presence. He had been like this for the past four years of his life. No one really noticed him unless he was brought into the spotlight. Something he hated. He never wanted to be in the spotlight.

Never wanting people to look at him, waiting for something from him. He was always told that he would never amount to anything so why should he try to make something out of himself if there was no support?

He had a plan the day after graduation. It didn't envolve any type of schooling or talent really. It just invovled him, a rope, and gravity to get the job done. He didn't have any friends that would miss him. His family wouldn't care.

If they did he would just soon become a distant memory in their heads. The fact that he wasn't blood related to any of them was a major factor.

He was adopted a few months after the incident happened. It worked out fairly well since his adoptive parents had the same hair color as him. They looked nothing like him but not many people could tell that.

Kendall remembered what his mother looked like. He could never forget her face or the face of his baby sister. But he couldn't remember their names.

He wasn't always like this though.

At first he was like any growing twelve year old, loving life and action figures as well as comic books and the occasional video game.

But after everything happened it left him broken. That's what he had been for the past few years.

Recently he had came out to his adoptive parents, thinking it would be the best decision and possibly make him feel loved. He wish he had never made that mistake. When he told them they through a fit. His adoptive father even hit him, a second later claiming that it was an accident and he would never do it again. He spent that summer in what they called a straight camp. It didn't do anything but suck the life out of him, well what was left of his life.

When he finally convinced everyone that he was 'straight' enough they let him go. That was one thing Kendall knew that he was good at. It was acting.

Acting like nothing was wrong.

Acting like he was straight.

Acting like he was going to go places.

Acting like he wasn't going to kill himself at the end of the school year.

Everyone seemed to buy it and the second he closed his bedroom door and bid a goodnight to everyone he took of the mask. He shed his tears he held all day. He looked at his materials he kept in a box in the back of his closet that would be a part of his end of the year plan.

He slowly pushed the box further into the back of the closet before heading to the bathroom. He would do this every night. He didn't have the guts to do things like cut himself. He wouldn't be able to deal with going to another camp or facility.

He would give himself a fake smile, the fakest he could come up with, as he wiped his tears.

Everynight before bed he would count the days on his calendar. He chose that specific day because if anyone would come across his calendar he would have an excuse to add to his fake smile.

To the average, heartless, person he seemed like a good, well-rounded boy. Only one person saw through his act and it was a homeless guy who occasionally hung outside the 7-Eleven. But he to became an average person when he took the money he earned one day and bought a lottery ticket.

The greatest thing he ever did.

When he won that's when Kendall realized how alone he was in the world which only made him look more forward to that day.

Kendall was currently sitting in the lunch room with his head down and his body tucked away in the corner. He watched as the cafeteria had their own little party, celebrating their school's victory in winning the hockey championship.

Kendall was happy too.

He was happy that this meant that the hockey season was over and it was turning to spring. He was literally months away from the day he looked so forward to since, well, ever.

He watched as they cheered exceptionally loud when someone entered the cafeteria. Kendall didn't know who it was until a group of guys raised the person on their shoulders.

It was Carlos Garcia of course.

How could Kendall forget about him?

He is the most popular guy ever since he took this school to the championships every year since he's been here.

Kendall would never admit it but he had a crush on said boy. But he never allowed himself the hope that this guy could be the one.

Why?

Because Carlos was the straightest person ever. You won't ever see him touch a guy below the waist. Kendall told himself that if some how, some way that he could get Carlos he would rethink this whole suicide thing.

Of course he would pick a challenge like that and not even attempt to talk to the guy. It was the perfect thing to keep him on his plan.

It was simple.

Kendall was a ticking time bomb and the only person that could stop it didn't even know it was ticking.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short but trust me the second chapter will be bigger. I hope I got everyone's attention with this short chapter. If you liked it could you REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have to be honest. This will be one of my most intense stories to write. I hope I don't mess it up and I hope I get a lot of people's attention with this story. I think it would be one of my best sellers if it were an actual book. I think all of my stories would do good. I am basing this off of reviews and not my personal opinion even though I think my stories are awesome. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall watched as everyone partied during lunch. Eating cake and ice cream, passing around the trophy with the school's name on it. They had cake for everyone to eat. Kendall kept his head low and avoided making eye contact with anyone.

Carlos searched the cafeteria looking to see if anyone didn't recieve a piece of cake since it was huge. It was the biggest cake he had ever seen. It took more than three people to carry it in. He was rounding the cafeteria, noticing that everyone had a piece of cake.

Just before his eyes landed on someone in a hoodie with their head down. He would've missed them if he didn't notice the bright school flyer behind them. He cut a piece of the cake and walked over to the person.

He was good with everyone so he would always do things like this. It was how he was raised, to be nice no matter what. He wouldn't treat anyone different. It's one of the things that made him likeable. He cared about everyone's feelings.

He made his way across the cafeteria, plate of cake in his hands. He stopped in front of the person and knocked on the table, not hard enough to startle them but enough so that they could hear it.

When the person looked up Carlos smiled his million dollar smile before he said "Would you like some cake?"

The person looked around as if Carlos had been talking to someone else. Carlos also noticed he had never saw this person before. 'They must be new. Yeah, that had to be it. I mean sitting at the table by themselves only new kids did that.' He thought to himself as he waited for the boy to respond. The boy looked at him and Carlos saw something flash in his green eyes before it was gone in an instant. The boy shook his head and Carlos couldn't hold back his natural nosiness.

"Why not?"

Kendall noticed that ever since Carlos had walked over people had been looking at him. The longer Carlos stood there the more people looked. With Carlos came attention and lots of it so Kendall refused his offer, hoping he would leave. Kendall ended up putting his head back down, hoping that Carlos would just leave. But deep in his heart he wanted Carlos to ask him what was wrong. He knew that would never happen.

"Well. It's here if you want it." Carlos said, sitting the cake down before walking away from the boy.

Once he was gone Kendall stared at the cake before looking at his surroundings. Everyone seemed to have returned their attention to something else. He took that opportunity to pull the cake closer to him and taking a small piece out of it before eating it.

Back at his own table Carlos looked at the boy out of his peripheral, smiling as he saw him eat the cake.

* * *

There was a school assembly today. As Carlos walked in with the rest of the hockey team he took his seat with the rest of the team in the middle of the auditorium. As the principal went over something or another Carlos found himself thinking about the boy at lunch. He said he didn't want the cake but he still ate it.

From what Carlos saw it looked like he enjoyed it. As the assembly ended Carlos was looking for the guy for some reason. He swear he looked at almost every student there but he didn't see him. Just when he was about to give up he spotted him. He seemed to move through the cluster of students with ease. He didn't bump into anyone and before Carlos knew it he was gone out the door.

"Hey, you alright man?" One of the hockey members asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, shaking his head a little before he walked out with the rest of the team.

This guys shoudn't be on his mind like this. Carlos just guessed it was his nice gene working it's course. He tended to want to help everyone, whether they wanted his help or not. But something about this guy seemed...different. Like there was something hidden but at the same time screaming for attention.

* * *

Kendall made his way home with one thing on his mind. Carlos. He knew the guy was nice but he didn't think he was this nice. Not to mention the fact that Carlos noticed him. No one seemed to notice him unless he did something to stand out. But he never did any of that.

How did this guy spot him?

As he walked in the house he shook his head and put on his smile just in case someone was in the living room. He made his way to his room where he sat down his bookbag and took off his sweater. He walked over to his closet, opening it and going through the process of looking at the item in the box. If anyone came across it they wouldn't think much of it. But he still kept it in the back of his closet so he wouldn't lose it.

After pushing the box back he got up and went over to his calendar and put an 'X' over the day. He ignored the top half of the calendar as he flipped through the months. As a way to 'help' Kendall his father bought him a calendar with women in it. Some of them were dressed as nurses and police officers. They all were half naked. Even though Kendall didn't like the calendar he still used it because it was the only thing he had to count down the days with.

He put the calendar back in his nightstand before grabbing his bookbag and heading downstairs. He took his books out as he sat at the dinning room table. He had to maintain his grades at a C and B average so he wouldn't get a lot of attention from his parents.

If he had higher grades they would call him a genius and do unnecessary things like brag to everyone about it. If he had lower grades they would call him a tutor or be on his case until his grades went up. When they came through the door the smiled at him when they noticed he was 'burried' in his book work.

At first glance they would look like a happy family but if you look closer you'll notice that they were really religious and didn't like it whe things didn't go their way. Kendall kind of felt stupid for actually believing that they would accept him.

By the time he was finish his homework dinner was starting. His mother asked him to help her in the kitchen. Kendall already knew what that meant. When she would say help her what she really meant was come cook the dinner I started while I do something else. His father would always be sitting in the living room watching Tv so most of the time she would join him. Kendall stirred the pot of noddles before adding the sauce to the meat.

When everything was read he set the table and put food on everyone's plates. He made his way out of the kitchen to tell them that dinner was ready. When he found them they were making out on the couch and his father was grabbing his mother's ass like he was a wild animal. Kendall cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What?" His father asked with a harsh tone.

"The food is ready." Kendall told them.

"We'll be there in a minute." He told Kendall before they went back to touching each other.

Kendall went back into the dinning room and began to eat his dinner. But there was one thing he was sort of craving for. Cake. His mind then started to drift to Carlos. The way he smiled at him as he offered the cake to him. It was really sweet of him to do that.

"Day dreaming about someone?" Kendall's mother asked as they sat down.

"No." Kendall said, barely audible.

"Come on Kendall I know that look. Who is it?" Kendall's mother asked.

"It was no one." Kendall said, trying to get this conversation to be over.

"It better be a girl." Kendall's father mumbled.

Kendall tried not to show his pain or anger when he heard his father say that. They continued to eat their dinner in silence before his mother and father began to talk about their day. Once Kendall was finished he excused himself and put his plate in the sink before heading upstairs.

He felt tears run down his face as he quickly undressed. He hated how his father would slip those words of hatred in here and there. His mother basically set him up for those type of comments because she's constantly asking Kendall about everything.

Kendall knows that she's just doing it to see if he is truly straight. She still doubt that he's fully 'cleansed' of his gayness. His father on the other hand had thought he was fine. But as the days went on they seemed like they were waiting for him to bring home a girl.

He quickly washed himself before he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh I feel so bad for putting Kendall through all of this. When I'm typing this story I look like an emotional wreck. Especially when I typed the whole part with his parents. But things will get better right? Let's hope so because Kendall really has nothing left to lose. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh! I haven't updated in a while. So much freaking school work! I really need to schedule my stuff right. That way I can update quicker and stuff. Well enough of me rambling. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall really wished he hadn't come to school today. Not only was it raining but they were going to be assigned partners. He really hated this new science teacher now. He figured that he could just work on the whole thing himself and just put his partners name on it.

Throughout the whole class he was looking around wondering who was going to be his partner. He was really hoping he got the weird red head girl because she was terrible at science and easy to trick. He could tell her something to convince her to let him do the project himself. She seemed like the easiest person to deal with.

When it was close to the end of the class Kendall wondered if they were going to even get partners today. The second he thought about it the teacher announced that it was time to get partners.

"You will be sitting with your partners in class until the projects are done." He told us before he grabbed his clipboard. He started marking on it and did some crossing out before he finally looked at the class.

He ended up assigning the red head girl to be partners with some jock. They were both dumb so their project was a lost cause. Kendall was really starting to worry who he'd be partnered with. There was only a few people left and there was an even amount. He was surprised when he noticed Carlos was one of them. Kendall was starting to wonder if this was a sign. He quickly thought against it just as Carlos' name was called.

"Your partner will be James Diamond." The teacher told Carlos.

"So that means that Logan Mitchell, you will be paired with Kendall Knight." He said.

"Who?" Logan asked.

He then pointed at a slightly shocked Kendall. Logan got up from his seat next to James and walked a table back to Kendall's table.

"Hello." Logan said as he sat down.

"Hi." Kendall said before looking back at the teacher.

Out of all people he was being paired with Logan. There was nothing wrong with the boy, in fact, he and Kendall had similar interests, like boys. The only difference was Logan was one of the other popular boys in the school. Mainly because everyone seems to think that him and his boyfriend, James Diamond, made a cute couple. Not only will this bring attention to him it would also bring assumptions.

When class wass over they both stood and packed their items. Kendall watched as Logan put on his messenger bag that had a 'Be Proud' button on it and the letters were the colors of the rainbow. Kendall wished he could wear stuff like that without worrying about what other people would say.

"So when do you want to discuss topics for our projects?" Logan asked Kendall and said boy shrugged.

"Well, I can bring any guys over my house after school so we would have to go over your house. Do you think that would be okay with your parents?" Logan asked him and he shrugged again.

"Well can you ask them when you get a chance?" Logan asked before he made his way out.

"You need to use your words more man." Logan said as he left, patting Kendall on the shoulder a little.

Kendall watched as Logan met up with James at the door. Carlos was talking with James before James turned to give Logan a kiss on the cheek. When they left Carlos looked at Kendall and waved before leaving himself. Kendall didn't know what all that was about but he figured it was nothing.

* * *

During dinner time Kendall decided to ask his parents if it was okay for Logan to come over.

"Who's Logan?" His mother asked.

"He's was assigned to be my partner on a project we have to do." Kendall told her.

"I guess it's fine." She said. He turned to his father to see if he would agree. He gave Kendall a look before he spoke.

"I'll be home on Thursday he can come over then."

"I'm coming home early on Thursday." His mother said with a smile.

"That's good." His father said.

Kendall didn't even want to know what was going through their heads right about now. Those two had to be the grossest people ever. They would do it anywhere they pleased with no regard for anyone else. Not to mention they were getting a little up there with age. Kendall saw that as a good thing because he wouldn't have to hear it for that long.

When Thursday came around Kendall was extremely nervous. He was walking home and Logan was a few feet behind him. He was talking on his cell phone to someone. Kendall guessed it was his parents because he was telling them where he was going to be.

Kendall had never mentioned to his parents that Logan was gay and he hoped that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. They usually wouldn't be as opinionated when they had guests over but he had never seen them with a guest like this so he had no idea how the would react.

As Kendall opened the door he prayed that his parents weren't having sex. He was happy to find them in the living room watching Tv. Logan put his phone back in his bag as he stepped into the house.

"Hello." Logan said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot that you were coming over. Hi, how are you?" Kendall's mother said in her fake little caring thing she does when people come over.

"I'm fine." Logan responded, smiling.

"Hello, son." Kendall's father said, inspecting Logan like he would kill them or something.

Eveything was seeming to go great just before his father looked at Logan's bag. Kendall sighed and looked down at the ground. He shouldn't have invited Logan over in the first place.

"What's that on your bag son?" Kendall's father asked.

"Oh, this." Logan said, lifting up his bag and pointing to the button. Kendall's father nodded and Logan smiled.

"It's a button. It kind of gives me confidence to be myself and to be proud of who I am." Logan told them.

"So when you say be proud in who you are, you mean..." Kendall's mother asked, waiting for Logan to finish her sentence.

"To be proud that I'm worth something in this world even though I'm not the typical teenager. Being as I'm gay." Logan said with such confidence. Kendall kind of envied the boy but then again his parents were about to say something rude. Or so Kendall thought. They both looked over at him and his eyes widened at their glares.

"Kendall." His father said.

Logan seemed to guess what was going on and gasped. "Sir, Ma'am, I don't really know what you're thinking but me and your son are just partners on a project, nothing more. Besides, I'm sort of in a relationship at the moment."

"Oh." Kendall's mother said, seeming to calm down. Kendall's father seemed to calm down as well before they returned to the couch.

"We'll be in my room." Kendall told them before he ran up the stairs. Logan gave Kendall a confused look as he ran up the stairs. To Logan it seemed like Kendall was a little hurt. Logan looked back at Kendall's parents before he headed up the stairs.

When Logan got to Kendall's room he looked in to see Kendall sitting on his bed. There was an awkward silence before Logan finally walked in and said something, breaking the silence.

"Why don't we find a topic first?" He suggested before he went into his bag, taking out the book of topics their teacher gave them. Kendall took out his as well before the two of them sat on the floor and began to look for topics.

They had spent an hour or so looking through the books. Well it seemed like every time Logan looked up he would catch Kendall looking at the closet. He didn't know what he was looking at so he just thought he was thinking of something. Kendall's parents would walk past the room several times and things were starting to get awkward for Logan.

When Logan looked up again he saw Kendall looking at the closet again that's when he had to ask.

"Is there something in the closet?" Logan asked him.

"No, I was just...um, looking." Kendall stuttered out before he got up.

Turns out the little habit for Kendall of looking in the box had been more of a relaxer. As the time went by he kept thinking that the rope that would solve all of his problems was gone. He grew antsy until he finally got up and went to go look. Kendall heard Logan clear his throat so he quickly covered the box back up before pushing it back in the closet.

"Well, I better get going. I have other things to do." Logan told him as he gathered his things.

"Oh." Kendall said as he stepped out of the closet.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can find a good topic we can work on." Logan said before he left.

The second Kendall closed the front door his parents, who were on the couch, turned and looked at him.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't much but I have something planned for this story and I didn't want to break it up by putting some of it in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I literally have been waiting to update this story because I typed up so much the last time I updated. I didn't want to show favoritism though so it had to wait. Happy Friday though. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"James I swear that's what I saw." Logan said into his phone. He had been on the phone with James since he got home from Kendall's house.

"Okay so you saw a rope in a box." James said.

"Yes."

"And..."

"You didn't see the way he was looking at it. He looked like he was relieved to see it there."

"Logan, I think you are thinking about this way too much. It's just a rope."

"To us it is. What if it's more to him?"

"More like what?"

"Well when I first got there his parents saw my bag. They started questioning me about it and I told them I was gay. Then they thought I was with Kendall. They like glared at him and everything. I had to tell them that me and Kendall were just partners and I was already in a relationship."

"Damn straight."

"James, focus."

"Okay, go on."

"He looked hurt before he ran up stairs. It was weird, like their was a family secret or something."

"Don't tell me-"

"James, I think Kendall's gay."

"Here we go again."

"No, I'm serious this time."

"Okay so what does that have to do with the rope and him acting weird?"

"James, put it all together. I think he's going to kill himself."

"What?"

"Come on it's not that hard to see it. Gay child with disapproving parents. Child stares at rope in a box. He's obviously going to hang himself."

"But if he was going to do it don't you think he would've done it by now instead of prolonging it?"

"That is something to think about."

"See, so he probably isn't going to kill himself. Maybe it's important to him like on spongebob or something."

"James be serious here."

"Logan I am serious. You need to stop being crazy. The kid isn't going to kill himself and you think every guy you meet is gay."

"I wasn't wrong about you."

"That's different. I actually hit on you."

"No you did not. I'm the one that approached you first."

"And then I hit on you."

"Whatever."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Wait. Who are you talking about? Kendall or-"

"No, I'm talking about Carlos. Should we tell him about your premonition?" James said, laughing.

"James that's not funny and no we shouldn't because if everything works out he'll tell Carlos himself."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Stop acting like that. This could be something good for both of them."

"Why do you always want to help people?"

"Why don't you always want to help people?"

"Because they're life isn't my problem."

"But Carlos needs help."

"Ugh. Fine, if they don't go together and you fail at this don't come crying to me."

"I'll come crying to you and you'll hug me until I'm better." Logan told him, smiling.

"True."

* * *

Logan had doubts that this plan was going to work. There was one huge thing that he was sure was going to be an important factor. It was Kendall's parents. They probably weren't going to let him go over someone else's house. Especially since he's going to be with the gay boy they don't like. James said that he didn't want to be apart of it but Logan and Carlos said that he was already apart of it because he was with Logan.

Carlos was cool with everyone and in middle school he shared a secret with Logan and James, who also shared a secret to him. Logan and James secrets were no longer secrets when they got to high school and decided to come out. Their parents were happy for them and said that they always knew they had something special about them. Carlos' secret, on the other hand, was, and still is, a secret. Something that bonded him with James and Logan.

When they first got to high school James and Logan told him that if he still wanted to hang with them and not be under suspition then he would have to be cool with everyone. That's what started Carlos to do sports and take the school to the championships.

After that he would hang out with almost everyone, which included James and Logan. James and Logan's reputation as the cutest couple plus Carlos' likeableness and skills at sports made them a very popular trio. Logan worked this plan out in his head and it seemed perfect. If Kendall's parents didn't have a problem with Kendall going over someone's house then everything should fall into place.

As Logan walked into science class he prepared himself to ask Kendall. The only problem was he didn't see him. He walked up to James and Carlos and said "Have you guys seen Kendall?"

They both shook their head and Logan sighed. Of course this could be another problem for his plan. Logan made his way to his seat and when Kendall walked in he wanted to jump with excitement. This plan was definately going to work. When Kendall got to the table Logan suddenly doubted that the plan would exactly go smoothly. To Logan, Kendall seemed more hurt than ever. When Kendall put his head down on the table James and Carlos turned to Logan, both seeming to ask the same question of "What happened?"

Logan just shrugged his shoulders as he started to think if Kendall had always been like this. His mind seemed to go through all of the times he had seen Kendall around school. He remembered him looking sad most of the time but this sad had to be the worse. When class was over Logan decided to just ask him anyway.

"Kendall, do you think your parents would let you come over James' house because we were thinking that his house is big enough for the four of us to work on our projects and help each other if needed?" Logan asked him. He realized that he never actually rehearsed asking him so he ended up rambling a little.

"I'll have to see if I can and I have to know what day."

"I was thinking maybe during the weekend, maybe Saturday?" Logan suggested.

"Okay." Kendall said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, here's my number so text me or whatever and tell me what they said." Logan said, handing him a piece of paper with his number on it. When Kendall left James and Carlos were on Logan like a hawk asking him what happened.

"Guys all I did was ask him if he could come over." Logan said.

"Oh." James said.

"But it looked like he was really hurt. If it was me I would've said maybe another time of something." Carlos said. Logan just shrugged his shoulders before him and James left.

Kendall's parents were skeptical at first but when he told them that there were going to be a few other people there they agreed. Kendall was lucky that they didn't get into specifics about the get together. Kendall called Logan and told him that his parents said yes before he went to sleep, making sure he set an alarm so he could wake up on time.

The next day, Saturday, Kendall woke up and got dressed and ready to go over James' house. When Logan called him and told him that they were outside he made his way out. His parents seemed to be watching him. It was fairly hot today so Kendall couldn't wear his sweater like he always did. Instead he decided to put on some cargo shorts and a green shirt.

"I like your shirt." Logan said, who was sitting in the passenger seat of James car.

James had a mustang convertible so he could see them before he actually got to the car. When Kendall got in the car he saw his parents at the door. He put on his seat belt and ignored their looks when they saw that Logan was in the car.

"Hey, Kendall." James said.

"Hello." Kendall said, ignoring the fact that he felt like he was baking in the sun as they drove.

They came to a stop at someone's house and Kendall knew it wasn't James' because he would've pulled into the driveway. They waited for a while before James picked up his phone and called someone. After hanging up a few minutes later, Kendall watched in shock as Carlos left the house. Logan tried to hide his smirk as he saw Kendall look at Carlos like that through the rear view mirror.

When Carlos got into the car he greeted everyone and vise versa before they drove off to James house. Logan would glance at Kendall through the rear view mirror to see him looking at Carlos.

"I swear it's getting hotter and hotter as we drive." Logan said, giving Carlos the signal that they talked about Friday evening after Kendall called to confirm that he was going.

"I know right." Carlos said before he took off his shirt. He had on a tank top underneath but that still didn't stop Kendall from staring and blushing once he realized what he had done. Logan secretly gave Carlos a thumbs up when he saw Kendall's reaction.

When they pulled up to James house he put the top back on his car before they got out. Kendall tried not to stare at Carlos as they walked into the house. He glance once at him and not a second later Logan saw him. He felt proud that his plan was actually working. Not to mention that he was right about Kendall. He just hoped he wasn't right about the other part of his assumption. They walked into James' living room where he had the project things on the table.

"Kendall, I found a topic for our project that I thought you would like." Logan told him.

"What is it about?" Kendall asked him.

"Brain functions and communications." Logan told him and Kendall gave him a confused look.

"I was thinking that we could construct a brain analyzer that could tell everyone how the person feels when shown something like a word. For example, if I had the brain analyzer on and you showed me a picture of puppies, the brain analyzer would show the word love because I love puppies." Logan explained.

"That sounds awesome." Kendall told him.

"It's going to take time but I think we could finish it before the deadline." Logan said.

"While you guys do your brain analyzer thingy me and Carlos decided to go with a classic." James said.

"A volcano." Carlos told them, smiling. Logan went on to tell them how cliche that project was and other things that Kendall wasn't really paying attention to. He was too mesmeried by Carlos' smile. He had never saw a smile so genuine and nice.

"Right Kendall." Logan said, bringing Kendall back to Earth.

"Huh?" Kendall said.

"Tell them that they would fail if they did that project." Logan said. Kendall didn't want to do that. He didn't want to take that smile off of Carlos' face.

"Well, not if they did something that no one would be expecting." Kendall said.

"Like what?" Carlos said. Kendall felt his cheeks heat up a little when Carlos turned his attention to him.

"Well, when people do volcanoes everyone just expects to see bubbles. I know a formula that can make different colors explode from it and run down the sides. The class wouldn't expect it and the teacher would be impressed." Kendall told him

"That's amazing, thanks Kendall." Carlos told him before he hugged him. Kendall froze when Carlos did that. He wasn't expecting that. He also wasn't expecting that he would miss it so much when Carlos pulled away.

"Sorry, Carlos is a hugger." Logan told him.

"It's fine." Kendall said, hoping that he wasn't blushing too much. Maybe this project thing wasn't going to be so bad for Kendall. He just wish Carlos would do more than just hug him.

* * *

**A/N: I may have hyped up Logan's brains in this one but I couldn't resist his and James little love-dovey chat. Where do you think this will lead to? Kendall needs to work on hiding his feelings better lol. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG I haven't updated in sooo long. I blame school. My AP teacher gave us two projects and a final. I had to take like 6 other finals. Then I had to take the SAT. I have been squeezing in typing sessions here and there to get something done. But now school is over and it's officially summer break for me. I am going to try and do longer chapters since I have more free time. I spent all day on this one just for you guys. It's extremely long and has some romance and even a song. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall didn't know whether or not if their Saturday meetings meant that they were friends so he stuck to staying in the background and being by himself. Kendall's mind was filled with many thoughts of Carlos. They would be happy together, without a care in the world. Too bad it was just those thoughts that lead him to drifting off during dinner. The current thought was of him and Carlos on a romantic picnic date, under the moonlight.

"Kendall!" Kendall's father yelled, scaring the thought right out of his head.

Kendall jumped, dropping his fork on the floor. When he realized what he did he reached down and picked it up.

"What is with you?" His mother asked.

"N-Nothing." He said putting his fork back on the table.

"Something's up with you, so tell us." His father demanded.

"Are you thinking about someone?" His mother asked. Kendall immediately shook his head while attempting to stop himself from blushing.

"It has to be someone because every time your mother asks that you start to blush." His father said.

"It's not." Kendall told him.

"Now Kendall, I have been putting up with this for long enough. You know the rules about lying in this house." The grown man said, putting his utensils down, ready to hear Kendall's explanation.

"It's no one important." He said.

"Of course it's someone important. It could be your first girlfriend!" His mother said, happily.

Kendall began to think of something to say to get them to leave it alone. He thought of the perfect thing to say just when they seemed to grow impatient.

"She can't be my girlfriend." He told them.

"And why not?" His father asked.

"She's too famous."

"What?" His mother asked.

"You have a crush on a celebrity?" His father asked and he nodded.

"Oh." His mother said, a little disappointed.

After Kendall finished his dinner with a new fork, he excused himself and put his dishes in the sink. Before he had a chance to go upstairs he heard his mother call him back. When he went into the dinning room she had a smirk on his face.

"Who's this 'celebrity' you have a crush on?" She asked, smirk growing more as she spoke.

"Taylor Swift." He told her and watched as her smirk fell.

"Can I go now?" He asked her. She sat there dumbfounded before she nooded her head.

As he walked back into the kitchen he decided to listen to their conversation.

"Well, at least it's not a guy." His mother said to his father.

"But some celebrity?" His father said.

"It could be worst."

"How?"

"It could be that chick that always talks about how being gay is a good thing."

She was talking about Lady Gaga. Kendall adored her. He would worship the ground she walked on if she came here. He wish he could blast her music and go to her concerts and maybe meet her. Her and Carlos were the only two people that could possibly change his life around. But one of them barely knew of his existance and the other one was miles and miles away.

Instead of listening to their conversation, Kendall went upstairs and into his room. He had already checked his closet before he went down for dinner so he didn't check again. He got in the shower and laid out his clothes for tomorrow before laying down in his bed. He grabbed his iPod and cut on his favorite song by his "crush".

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

When Kendall woke up he realized that he fell asleep with the song on repeat. He smiled when he remembered the dream he had. It was another dream about Carlos. Instead of the normal dreams of them kissing, it was a dream about Carlos saving him from his parents who strapped him to a train track. He knew it was stupid and weird but he still thought it was cute.

He noticed that it was about ten minutes before it was time for him to actually wake up so he decided to just get dressed and ready for school. When he was finishing up he heard the sounds of his parents waking up. He decided to leave for school early so he wouldn't have to see their faces.

When he got to school he made his way to the cafeteria to get his breakfast. He hated when there weren't a lot of people because it made him stand out more. As he walked into the cafeteria line the cafeteria ladies looked at him weirdly. Kendall didn't expect them to remember him because he rarely ate the food here.

"Hello, Carlos." One of the ladies said.

Kendall turned around at the sound of his crush's name. Carlos stood there with a smile on his face as he greeted the ladies. Kendall realized that he was staring a bit so he turned around, payed for his lunch and left the line, ignoring the look from the cafeteria lady who was in front of him.

Kendall took his tray to his normal table in the corner and began to somewhat eat. He wasn't really hungry but he felt like he should eat so he wouldn't be tired later on. He stopped eating when he felt like someone was watching him. Looking up, Kendall came face to face to no one other than Carlos.

"Hey, Kendall." The latino said as he sat down.

Kendall's mind was rushing for things to say, to do. One thing his mind was screaming was for him to say fucking hi.

"Hi." He said, blushing uncontrollably.

"I didn't know you ate breakfast here." Carlos said.

He doesn't.

Kendall nodded his head, still trying to figure out what to say.

"You know you don't really talk much." Carlos pointed out.

"I don't know what to say." Kendall said, honestly.

"Well all I know is, when you do talk, everything you say is amazing. I mean, the science experiment thing was amazing. Me and James have been drawing up what it could look like." He told Kendall, making him blush more.

"Are we still going over Logan's on Saturday?" Kendall asked, trying to make conversation. He already knew it was a yes but he didn't want to sit there like a bump on a log.

"I think so. I know that Logan has been working way too hard on it. I told him that you won't have anything to do with it if he did it all."

"That's true."

"I think he said that he's going to talk to you about that though." Carlos informed him.

"Oh." Kendall said as he continued to nip at his breakfast while Carlos scarfed his down.

It wasn't in a disgusting way either, unlike the rest of the jocks. It was more of a cute chipmunk type of thing. The way his cheeks would be full of food as he looked around the cafeteria before swallowing it all.

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries or be weird but I notice that you sit here by yourself almost everyday." He told Kendall. Kendall blushed at that. Carlos must've been watching. He did notice the jock staring at him sometimes but he just thought it was a coincidence.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" Carlos sounded really concerned.

"I don't really like having everyone's attention." Kendall said.

"So you must be really shy?"

Kendall nodded.

Carlos bit his lip, he realized that he's always surrounded by people. Kendall probably wouldn't want to be around that many people. Maybe he would have to start straying off a few people. Most of them hung around him because they wanted to be apart of the crowd.

Maybe he could bring someone in the spotlight so they would be the ones getting all of the attention except for him. He did remember the new kid Dak that joined the team. He was pretty good.

Kendall saw that someone was heading over to the table that he didn't recognize. He immediately looked down at his food as the person drew closer.

"Hey, Carlos." He said.

"What's up man." Carlos said as he got up and greeted the person.

Kendall prayed that the guy didn't sit at the table because that would mean the beginning of the end. More people would start to show up and one of them was going to have to acknowledge his presence. That would lead to them questioning him, asking him his name, his favorite things, his age, things that they didn't need to know.

The guy was having a conversation about sports with Carlos who seemed to be really into it. Kendall felt like he was invisible but when he looked up he made direct eye contact with the person. Their eyes flickered back over to Carlos who was talking about something being a bogus foul or something like that. The guy agreed and a few minutes later the guy had convinced Carlos to go with him. Kendall just sat there and bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his tears.

Why did he have to be like this?

Afraid of a simple conversation and the idea of having someone he didn't know talk to him.

It was always a thing with him ever since that incident happened. There was so many questions that he grew overwhelmed with the attention of everyone. He vowed that he would be nice and silent to avoid that much aount of attention. The guy walked off and Carlos stood up.

"I have to go Kendall, but I'll talk to you later." The latino said before he threw his tray in the trash and followed the guy out of the cafeteria.

Kendall gave a small wave before going back to eating what was left of his food. He sighed when he realized that he really didn't want it now. He'll deal with the consequences later. When the bell rang he stood, throwing his food in the trash and leaving out of the cafeteria into the crowding hallways.

* * *

Kendall groaned as his alarm clock went off. He sighed when he remembered that today was Saturday and they had to work on their projects. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when there was a loud knock on his door, causing him to jump. He finished up his brushing before washing his mouth out and walking back into his room. His father was looking around his room.

Kendall walked over to him and said, "Yes."

"What is this for?" His father asked him.

"Nothing, it's just a calendar." Kendall said as he made a mental note to move the calendar. He realized that his father had went into the drawer of his nightstand to get it.

"I need to talk to you." He said before he sat down on Kendall's bed.

"About?" Kendall wondered.

"Those boys you hang around with." He said and Kendall sighed. He had a feeling that's what he wanted to talk about. That's what he always talks to him about, nothing else.

"What about them?" Kendall asked even thought he already knew.

"That boy that you brought in the house."

"Logan."

"Whatever, he's been checking you out as you walk to the car." He told him.

"No, he's been looking at my clothes. He doesn't check me out. He has a boyfriend." Kendall told him.

"That other boy seems like he's doing the same thing."

"He was not. Just because he likes boys doesn't mean that he's attracted to every boy he sees. They have never flirted with me or talked to me in that way at all."

"You better watch your tone and all I'm saying is you need to watch out for those boys." His father told him.

"I'm sorry but all I'm saying is that they wouldn't do anything like that. All we are is lab partners. After this is over they'll probably go back to their own lives."

"They don't sit right with me." He told him.

Kendall just thought it was best that he kept his mouth shut before he says too much. His father stood up and left the room with a sigh. Kendall went over to his closet and looked through his clothes that he could wear.

He jumped when he heard the crackle of thunder that seemed to shake the ground.

Guess he didn't have to check the weather today.

He grabbed his short sleeve green shirt and put it over top of the tank top he wore before putting on a pair of jeans. He grabbed his hoodie and put on his shoes before heading down stairs. His parents were sitting in the living room.

He almost groaned in disgust when they began to make out. He didn't bother speaking to them because all they were going to do was get mad at him for interrupting them. When he opened the door they stopped and turned to look at him. He could feel their eyes on him as he stared outside, watching the rain fall.

A part of him wanted to curl up in his bed while another part wanted to run outside and let the rain soak him. He always felt free when he was out in the rain. He didn't know how to explain it, he just did. A horn sounded from outside and Kendall saw that it was James and Logan.

"Remember what we talked about." Kendall's father said.

Kendall ignored him as he put on his hood before stepping out of the house, closing the door behind him. Kendall quickly walked to James car before climbing into the backseat. He greeted the two boys in the front before they drove off.

The stopped in front of Carlos' house and a few minutes later Carlos entered the car. He shook his head before running a hand through his hair. Kendall had a smile on his face the whole time.

"Dude, I'm going to make you clean my car if you do that again." James told him.

"What this?" Carlos asked before he shook his head again.

"Carlos!"

"What? I was just trying to see what you were talking about."

James sighed and began to drive off. Logan would've scolded the latino if he wasn't smiling at the fact that he could see the love plastered all over Kendall's face as he stared at Carlos.

When they pulled up to Logan's house it was still pouring outside. James turned off the car and they just sat there for a moment. Logan took out his keys and prepared to open the door. Kendall put on his hood while James fixed the beanie on his head. Carlos just looked at the rest of them since he didn't really have anything to cover his head.

Logan was the first one to run to the house. When he got to the door he quickly unlocked it and stepped in. He cut on the light in the foyer before turning back to the open door gesturing for everyone else to come in.

Kendall looked at the other two boys in the car before he got out and ran to where Logan was. Carlos was the next to run in the other boys laughed when he did a little dance in the rain before stepping into the house.

James was the last to get out, locking the doors to his car as he ran inside. Once everyone was inside Logan closed the door and they all let out a collective sigh.

"Well, let's head into the living room." Logan said as everyone took off their jackets.

Kendall was the first one to head to the living room but the second he took his first step he slipped. Kendall was expecting to hit the floor but landed in someone's arms. He had his eyes squinted tight in fear as he waited for the pain but was relieved when he didn't feel anything but a pair of arms holding him up.

Kendall immediately blushed when he saw that it was Carlos who had caught him. Logan and James were staring at the two from the archway leading to the living room. Carlos lifted Kendall back up to his feet but let his hands linger on the blonde for a while, not wanting to let go. The only thing that did was make Kendall blush more.

"Maybe we should take off our shoes first." Carlos said. After everyone took off their shoes they headed into the living room.

"I'll go get some drinks and snacks." Logan announced before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll help." James added, following him. Kendall and Carlos stood there in awkward silence. The tension was clearly noticable.

"Thanks for catching me back there." Kendall finally said, breaking the silence.

"No problem, I wasn't going to let you fall." Carlos told him. The demon known as awkward silence quickly made it's return after Carlos spoke. Carlos was trying to think of something to say while Kendall was trying not to stare at Carlos too long.

"So...oh! me and James have a drawing of the Volcano." He said before he took a piece of paper, handing it to Kendall.

"This looks awesome." Kendall commented.

"Thanks." Carlos said, smiling brightly at the blonde. Logan and James came out with the snacks and all of the boys began to work on their projects.

* * *

Kendall had been helping Logan connect and disconnect wires to the helmet while James and Carlos were trying to figure out how to use the clay to mold the model of the volcano. Carlos grabbed a tall beaker that was on the table and began to put the clay around the base, flattening it. Kendall was watching Logan as he plugged up cables and pressed stuff on his keyboard.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan said, not looking away from the machine.

"Yes."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I can handle everything from here. You can just be the test subject. I hope that doesn't sound mean." He said, moving to look at the blonde.

"It's fine. I had a feeling you were going to say that because I have no idea what you're doing." Kendall said before looking over at Carlos and James.

"Why don't you go help Carlos and James, they seem to be having trouble with how a volcano is _suppose_ to look like." Logan told him.

Kendall chuckled as he watched them build what looked like a tower. Kendall headed on over to them just as James accidentally knocked a piece of it off. Carlos just stopped and stared at the brunette.

"Need some help?" Kendall asked, smiling a little at the two.

"Yes, _please_." Carlos said while he reapplied what James knocked off. Kendall chuckled as he helped them mold out the backside of the volcano.

It took them about 20 minutes to finish because in the middle Carlos thought it was a good idea to make it bigger. They seemed to all be into their work when lightning flashed outside. Everyone gasped as the lights in the house flickered before shutting off completely.

"Son of a-"

"Logan!" James scolded the small boy, already knowing what the boy was about to say.

"I was almost finish!" Logan yelled in anger.

"Now I have to go find the candles." The small brunette said, stomping out of the room. Kendall just looked around, not trusting his hands to continue the molding. It wasn't pitch black but it was still dark, the light from outside was beginning to go away.

"I guess I should go help him." James said before heading in the same direction of his boyfriend.

"I know what you're thinking and yes." Carlos said to Kendall.

"Huh?"

"I know you're like 'does James always have to help him?' the answer is yes. Mainly because Logan is short and his parents put almost everything important in high places." Carlos said, chuckling a little.

"Oh." Kendall wasn't thinking about that at all but it was good to know.

"Why don't we try and finish this side of the thing." Carlos suggested.

"I don't know...we really can't see and I don't want to accidentally mess something up."

"You're probably right...I guess we can wait for them to come back with candles." Carlos said, stepping away from the molding.

They waited for about ten minutes before James and Logan came back with the candles, already lit. James sat one a few feet away from the volcano while Logan sat them around the room. They headed back into the kitchen before beckoning Carlos to come over.

"Hey Kendall, I'll be right back. Can you work on the front and sides of it?"

"Sure." Kendall told him while the latino headed to where James and Logan were.

Kendall sat down in the chair and moved closer to the edge so he could reach the molding. He began to use his hands to smooth out the sides. He had a picture in his head of what it would look like and began to mold it out.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

"No."

"Carlos come on." James urged the latino.

"Guys, I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Logan asked in an almost shocked tone.

"Because..."

"Carlos stop stalling, just go do it." James told him.

"Yeah, it's romantic." Logan added.

"How do we even know he's gay?"

"Carlos, seriously are you blind? He blushes almost all the time around you. He stares at you with this look in his eyes. He wants you."

"If you guys are wrong, I'm hitting you." Carlos finally said before heading back out to where Kendall was.

Carlos noticed that the blonde was sitting scooted up to the front of the chair. He had seen it in a few movies and he guessed it was romantic. Kendall let out a gasp when he felt someone slide in the chair behind him.

He felt the person's chest on his back before seeing their head come over his shoulder. His cheeks turned a dark red when he realized it was Carlos. Carlos was extremly close to him an they were touching.

Kendall remembered seeing stuff like this in all of the romantic movies which just made his blush grow darker. Carlos smirked when he saw that Kendall hadn't moved to get up out of the chair but only gasped. Maybe James and Logan were right.

"Like this." Carlos said, bringing his hands up to cover Kendall's.

Kendall felt like he was about to faint as Carlos hands overed his and began to guide them up and down the sides of the mountain, occasionally dipping in to form the different slopes of it. James and Logan watched from the kitchen door with smiles on their faces. Everything was falling into place until..

Kendall turned his head to look at Carlos. The latino stilled his hand movements and stared into those emerald eyes. He felt like he was being drawn in by the blonde lips as he glanced between them and Kendall's eyes. Kendall looked like he wanted to lean in but then he remembered he was suppose to be straight. He remembered how his parents would react. He remembered how they _did_ react. He wasn't going to go back to that camp.

Despite every bone in his body screaming for him to lean in or stay where he was, Kendall quickly away from Carlos' tempting lips, standing from the seat they shared. Carlos quickly intertwined their fingers so Kendall couldn't move completely away from him. Kendall stood there, staring at their hands in shock. They fit so well together as if the spaces in between his fingers were made perfectly for Carlos'.

"Kendall, wait." Carlos finally said.

Kendall shook his head and Logan wanted to scream from where he was at. Instead, he and James made their way over to the other boys.

"What's going on here?" James asked, giving a wiggle of his eyebrows, making the two boys blush in embarassment.

"Nothing." Kendall said, removing his hand from Carlos'. Both of them feeling the cold and emptiness in their previously intertwined hands seconds later.

"Kendall-" Carlos stuttered before Kendall interrupted him.

"James, can you take me home?"

"Uh..yeah, sure." James said, grabbing his car keys.

Carlos watched as James and Kendall headed out of the room, put on their shoes and leave. Just as the door closed the lights in the house came back on. Carlos felt his eyes fill with water but fought them back as he turned to Logan. Logan looked at the latino's clenched fists and knew what was coming.

"Not too hard." Logan requested before the blow hit him on his arm. Carlos wiped the tear that slid down his face before he turned and headed into the kitchen to be alone while Logan stood in the foyer, clutching his arm.

The drive back to Kendall's house was silent. the only sound between the two was the hum of the engine and the rain drops of the dying storm. When James pulled up to Kendall's house the blonde quickly got out of the car and ran to the house. James waited until he was safely in the house before pulling off. One thing that he was sure of was that Carlos' hit was going to hurt.

Kendall ran into the house and up to his room, ignoring his parents at the dinner table. Kendall stood there with his back against his door before he slid down it. All he could think about was how he blew it. How Carlos was willing to kiss him. Hell, he even started the kiss in the first place.

Everything Kendall wanted was right there for him to grab and all he did was chicken out. The only good to come out of this was that he learned that Carlos liked him. He felt a smile come to his face at the realization. Someone actually liked him. Someone who he has had a crush on for a while, like him.

Now all he had to do was fix everything he messed up by running away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Also I'm pretty sure you guys know about Fanfiction deleting people's stories without telling them. Yeah I know it's in the policy and crap but it's pretty rude. But don't worry about my stories because I have moved every chapter I've ever made to a Tumblr account. Bigtimegaga(.)tumblr(.)com and I will be uploading the chapters of my stories on there and on here. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A few people really wanted the next chapter to this so I spent most of my time typing this. I will update the rest of my stories later on. I am trying to work out a schedule but for now I'll just be randomly updating. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall woke up with one thing on his mind. He was going to make things right. Even if that meant coming out of his comfort zone and disobeying his parents. He was so close to having something he so desperately wanted and he ran away from it out of fear.

"Well no more." Kendall mumbled to himself as he got up from his bed. He stopped in his tracks when he realized that...it was Sunday. Where was he going? He sighed and walked back to his bed, flopping down on it.

"Kendall?" Kendall quickly rolled over and faked sleep at the sound of his mother's voice. What the hell did she want?

"He's probably sleep, maybe we should-"

"No, he's coming with us." That was his father. Kendall didn't have enough time to really listen before his bedroom door was pushed open.

"Kendall, get up." Kendall slowly sat up like he was actually sleeping.

"Yes?" He said in fake grogginess.

"Get up."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going over your grandmother's house." Kendall's mother said, still standing at the door.

"Why?"

"Just get up and get dressed!" Kendall's father yelled at him before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kendall sighed before getting off the bed for the second time. At least now he has somewhere to actually go. As Kendall put on his clothes he hoped they were going to be visiting the nice Grandma. The one on Kendall's mother's side. Kendall's father's mother was the one who figured out he was gay and was the source of his father's hatred. His father was brainwashed into hating him. They didn't know but Kendall heard their conversation after she figured it out.

_"I'm telling you, your son is one of those faggots. He has all the signs." She told my father._

_"Mom, please. He's in the other room." _

_"I don't care. He's a faggot and I don't want him in there on my couch." _

_"Mom-" _

_"Either you get rid of him or you never come over here again."_

That's what started it all. Kendall still blame her for sending him to the straight camp, her and his father. He was also upset that his mother didn't stop him. She went as far as to even point out a 'great place' for him. Kendall's father couldn't exactly get rid of him, well, he could but everyone in the family already met him and that would cause problems. So instead, he thought he could fix him. Kendall stopped thinking about it so he wouldn't start to tear up.

On the bright side, his phone just beeped which was a rare occassion. He buttoned his pants and pulled on his shirt before running over to the mobile device. There was a number he had never seen. They sent him a text message. Kendall opened his phone and his eyes slowly widened as he read the message.

"I am so terribly sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you away. James and Logan convinced me to do it. Not the whole try to kiss you thing but the helping you with the molding. All I'm asking is for you to forgive me - Carlos."

Kendall gasped and dropped his phone. He quickly leaned down to get it, hitting his head on the desk, letting out an 'ouch'. After getting his phone, Kendall stood up and gasped. His father standing there with a glare on his face.

"Stop playing around and get downstairs." He told the blonde.

Kendall was really surprised at how much hate was in his voice. Yeah, it's was in his voice most of the time but not that much. There had to be another reason. Kendall looked down in shame as the man left the room.

When he heard the door close again he noticed that his drawer was a little open. He remembered his father checking his room yesterday and opened the drawer. He took the calendar out and decided to hang it in his bathroom.

"KENDALL!"

Kendall jumped at his father yelling for him. Kendall quickly made his way to his door and down the steps.

"Get in the car." He said, surprising Kendall that he was at the bottom of the steps. He grabbed the blonde's arm unnecessarily shoving him towards the door.

As he walked out the house he noticed that his mother was already in the car. Climbing into the back seat, Kendall watched as his father stalked away from the house, getting into the car and slamming the door. The drive to his grandmother's house was starting to get awkward. Kendall remembered that Carlos had texted him.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one who's sorry. I left without really explaining myself and as for the whole molding thing, I thought it was...romantic." Kendall sent, well he stared at the text, finger hovering over the send button.

Kendall let out a quiet sigh before pressing send. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from at least trying to get with Carlos. Nothing, not his parents, not his fears, and not his internal thoughts. The only person that was going to stop him was the person he was currently texting. He was finally going to do something that could end in two ways. Him and Carlos fall in love and live happily ever after or Carlos rejects him.

If that happened then...Kendall didn't want to think about that right now. He just knows that it's still a possibility but he has to at least try. Kendall almost screamed in happiness when his phone beeped again. It was loud enough for him to hear but not his parents due to the sound of the engine and radio.

"You really thought it was romantic? I thought it was kind of cheesy since it was in that old movie, Ghost."

"Of course, I like all romantic movies old and new."

"Why? I never liked them because of the fact that you're watching other people be in love when you're not."

"So what movies do you like then?"

"I like action movies and scary movies."

Kendall rolled his eyes at Carlos' text. He was a typical guy. Kendall didn't have that much feelings towards those genres of movies. He could watch a good action movie and he wouldn't mind watching a horror flick.

"May I ask why?" Kendall responded.

"Because while you like watching people be in love, I like watching other people be in danger instead of me. How do you feel about comedies?"

"Oh, I get you're point and I love comedies. I don't mind having a good laugh here and there."

"Maybe we could go see a movie or something. We could use one of the Saturdays to go see it."

Kendall felt blush come to his face as he smiled at his phone. Did Carlos just ask him out?

"That would be nice but there aren't any good movies out."

After responding Kendall looked up to see that they were here. Kendall put his phone in his pocket before getting out of the car. As they walked up to the old country styled house Kendall's nerves were put to rest. They were visiting the nice Grandma.

Kendall wasn't sure if she knew about him that much though and by that he meant, he wasn't sure if she knew if he was gay. Well as far as the family knows, he is straight. Kendall sighed as his mother rang the doorbell.

"Knock louder, we can't hear you!" Kendall heard his grandfather yell, followed by a soft laugh. He knew that was his grandma laughing. He smiled, she seemed happy from what he heard.

"Dad, can you just open the door please."

"Ugh. You have no sense of humor." He said as he opened the door.

"This isn't a time for laughter." She said as she walked in.

"It's not like she would laugh if it was." He whispered to Kendall, making him laugh a little. Kendall's mother glared at him and then his grandfather. Kendall's father walked in with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong with grumpy pants over here?"

"Dad, can you just tell me where mom is?"

"She's upstairs."

Kendall's mother headed upstairs as his grandfather headed over to him after messing with his father, trying to get the man to smile.

"How have you been, Kendall?" He asked Kendall as he gave him a hug.

"I've been fine." Kendall had no idea if he knew about everything or not.

"You're getting bigger I see." Kendall smiled down at him and nodded his head.

"Either that or I'm getting shorter." He said before laughing. His laugh was infectious and it made Kendall laugh a little.

"Come over here and sit down."

Kendall's grandfather sat down in an old brown leather chair and Kendall sat down on the brown couch with cream colored pillows.

"Now tell me, have you met someone yet?" He whispered to him.

Kendall looked over to his father and he was looking at the pictures. Kendall didn't want to risk it but the blush on his face gave it away.

"Ah, so you have."

At that Kendall's father turned around and looked at him. He quickly turned away from him so he wouldn't see the blush on Kendall's cheeks.

"Who is it and why haven't me and your mother met her?"

Kendall looked down and kept quiet. Luckily, his grandfather spoke up.

"Mind your business, grumpy pants."

Kendall's father grumbled under his breath, "Old coot."

"I may be old but I can still kick your ass. I wasn't in the military for the fancy uniforms."

Kendall was a little shocked at how he went off on his father.

"Dad!" Kendall's mother said, coming back down the steps.

"What?"

"Why are you harassing my husband?"

"Harassing? Pssh, this is my house. He's harassing me with his presence, especially that face."

Kendall gave a small chuckle at his father's face as it turned red with anger.

"Dad, please!"

Kendall's grandfather just huffed and sat back in the chair.

"Kendall go and say hi to your grandmother while I talk to your grandfather." She told me.

Kendall got up and walked past them before heading upstairs and going into his grandparents room. Kendall's grandma was sitting on the right side of the bed. She was sitting up against the headboard with the blanket going up to her waist. She smiled at him as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Grandma."

"Hey Kendall. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. What about you?"

"Well, there's a reason why you guys are coming over and it's because of me."

"Huh?"

"I don't have that much time left here on Earth." Kendall gasped at her words as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Stop it Kendall. I don't want you to cry. This is apart of life. You're born and you live and then you die. I want everyone to be happy. Be happy that I've lived a full life." Kendall nodded his head at her words and wiped his tears before they could really fall.

"I hope that your parents are treating you like one of the family." Kendall wanted to tell her but he didn't want to upset her so he just nodded his head.

"So, Kendall, tell me have you met anyone special to you?" She asked him. Kendall immediately blushed at the abrupt question.

"Well I-" Kendall's phone beeped, cutting him off.

"Is that them?" She asked as Kendall pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry from what you've told me I can get the perfect movie." Carlos texted him. Kendall was blushing even harder.

"I can't wait." Kendall sent back with a smiley face. His Grandmother smiled at the equally smiling face on the blonde.

"Kendall?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. So, is that them you're texting."

Kendall thought about it for a moment and thought what the hell. This was the nice Grandma, wasn't it?

"Um, Grandma, can I tell you something?" Kendall whispered.

"Yes, hun, of course." She said in a normal tone, not bothering too whisper as she fixed her blanket.

"I-I...I am, uh, I'm gay and the person I'm texting is a g-guy."

Kendall waited for her to burst into swears and tell him to leave but she didn't.

"Grandma?"

"Well, is he cute?"

Kendall was shocked at her response. "I-bu-you...yes."

"I want to see him. Can you bring him over?" Kendall shook his head and she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I...no one else knows."

She frowned even more at his words before saying, "Kendall, I respect that you won't tell anyone but at some point they have to know."

"They can't because-" Kendall stopped himself but it was already too late. He already sparked his grandmother's interest.

"Because what?"

"Because they'll send me back and I can't go back." Kendall said in almost a whisper.

"Send you back? Send you back where? The orphanage? Kendall, they can't-"

"No, the camp. I can't go back there." Kendall could feel the tears rolling down his face.

"They sent you...they sent you to a straight camp?"

The anger in her voice was prominent. Kendall nodded his head and she pulled him over to her lap. She rubbed his back as he cried. The anger was boiling inside and she wanted nothing more than to give her daughter and so-in-law a piece of her mind.

"You can't say anything. I'm not suppose to tell anyone." Kendall sniffled, sitting up.

"Kendall, I can't believe that they would do that to you. I just want you to know that I love you very much and so does your grandfather. I completely understand why you don't want to tell them now." Kendall felt himself tear up more at her words. Where was she all his life?

"I can see if I can get a picture of him for you."

"How?"

"I can ask him right now." He told her as he typed out his message.

"Technology has really grown since my time. I remember we had to wait for so long for a picture to just show up." She said, smiling down at him, trying to lighten his mood. A few minutes later and his phone beeped. Kendall smiled down at the beautiful picture of Carlos smiling before holding the phone up to his Grandmother.

"Oh, wow. He's gorgeous." Kendall smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I hope he's treating you well."

"He is, well, we just started really, you know, talking to each other."

"How did it start?"

"This is going to sound really cheesy but we were doing science projects and the power had went out so we put candles everywhere. While I was molding the clay for the volcano he came and sat down behind me. He put his hands over mine and guided my hands over the clay." She gasped at this and Kendall blushed before continuing.

"He, um, tried to kiss me but I got scared and left. But this morning he texted me apologizing and well, here." He said before giving his phone to her so she could read it. When she was finished she smiled at him as she handed the phone back.

"It sounds like you two have a date coming up."

"I was thinking that too. He sort of sprung it on me."

"Kendall, it's time to go!" Kendall sighed at the sound of his father's voice.

"I bet you're wondering why your father is upset, huh?" Kendall nodded his head while giving his Grandmother a skeptical look.

"He's upset because I didn't want to see him. I wanted to see you."

"Kendall!"

"Shut up! He's talking to me!" Kendall's Grandmother yelled.

Kendall jumped at the sound of the acceleration of her voice. A few minutes later my father was standing at the door.

"Kendall it's time to go." The man said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hello Agnes." He said with no emotion. She ignored him and gave me a hug.

"Remember what I told you Kendall. I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said to her before walking over to the door. He could see that his father was still upset. He walked down the steps and saw his Grandfather talking to his mom about something. His Grandfather beckoned him over to him before giving me a hug.

"I love you." He told the blonde.

"I love you too."

Kendall's mom said goodbye to her father before they left. Kendall got into the backseat and watched as his mother got into the car with a sad look on her face. His father, on the other hand, still wore that same frown since he walked into the house.

Kendall tried not to cry because of what his Grandmother told him. This was probably going to be the last time he was going to see her. He told her everything and she didn't treat him any different. She still loved him and so did his Grandfather.

Kendall felt a few tears fall and he quickly wiped them away but they just seemed to keep falling. He really wanted to stop crying because if his father saw him he would tell him that real men didn't cry. He would tell Kendall that every time he saw him shed a tear.

Kendall just couldn't deal with that right now. But Kendall just couldn't stop. There was someone on this world that actually truly cared about him and didn't want him to change at all. Kendall's phone beeped and he fished it out of his pocket to read the text.

"I wish we could jump to Saturday right now." Carlos sent him, making him smile.

Maybe there was just one more person that cared about him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this. I have to go because my little brother's birthday is today and he's turning 2. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**WAIT! Take two seconds and notice the image I uploaded for this story. **

**Thanks :D**

**Now to the good stuff.**

**A/N: This chapter wasn't suppose to be posted this soon. This chapter wasn't even suppose to exist but I felt like I've been holding out on you guys. I also felt like I've been leaving you guys with not enough Carlos. So this chapter is more Carlos then Kendall but it does have some good stuff in it. So I wouldn't consider it a filler chapter...Well I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos woke up with a smile on his face. He had been looking forward to this day more than anyone else. This week, if planned right, was going to be the best week he's ever had. Today was Monday and he was going to be with Kendall by Saturday. He just hoped that his plan worked. This had to be the biggest thing he had to do. Seriously, there should be someone here to record this and put it in a world record book or something.

"Are you alright, Carlos?" His mother asked, taking him out of his deep thought. He nodded before finishing up his breakfast.

"You sure, son." Mr. Garcia asked, eyeing his son for anything different.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy."

"You seem more happy than usual." His mother noted.

"Yeah, is there a lucky lady your interested in?" Carlos father asked him.

"Or lucky guy?" His mother added.

"You guys will find out soon enough." Carlos said, letting a sly smile come to his face before he headed off to school.

Both of his parents were surprised. Not in the fact that he was bi. That bridge has already been crossed and his parents still love him for who he is. They were surprised that Carlos was actually hinting a relationship. Carlos isn't very open about anyone he goes out with. If you see him with someone, you wouldn't know they go together because of the simple fact that Carlos didn't do any type of PDA.

No holding hand.

No kissing.

Maybe a hug goodbye, if the person is lucky.

He does things like that when he's not in public but even then they have to be alone which is one of the reasons why he's alone now. But he's been trying to break that and do more with the person he's with. At least a little bit of hand holding.

Once Carlos arrived at school he went through the whole process of saying hi to almost everyone. There was no surprise that he was popular. People would kill to be where he is. To be honest, as of right now, Carlos wouldn't mind giving it up. But he wasn't going to give it to anyone. He had to find the right person that wouldn't turn into a huge bully.

People seem to take High school popularity lightly but it's actually a big deal. He couldn't just hand it to the next willing person. They had to earn it by being nice to people and doing things for others. They can't be stuck up like the Jennifers. Carlos shuddered at the three girls that came to mind. He quickly shook them before going to find the person who he had chosen to be the heir to his popularity.

"Hey Dak." Carlos said, slinging his arm around the newest Jock. He pulled him away from the girls he was talking to.

"I need to talk to you real quick."

They walked down the empty school halls for a minute before Carlos actually said anything. He wanted to make sure they were away from the rest of the students.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you want to know why I pulled you away from those hot girls. I'm getting pretty tired of all of these people being around me." Dak's eyes widened once he let Carlos' words sink in.

"A-Are you asking me-"

"Yes, I want you to take over. I've noticed that you aren't stuck up and you kind of remind me of myself when I first joined. Can I trust you?"

"O-Of course."

"Now, this won't be happening until the big game tomorrow."

"Really?" Dak said, excitedly. Carlos smiled and nodded.

"You won't regret it. I swear." Dak said before happily walking away.

"And don't tell anyone about this." Carlos told him before he got too far.

"I won't." He said before he turned the corner with a smile on his face. Carlos was happy that the first part of his plan was working. Now he just hoped that Dak would keep his mouth shut. Carlos smiled when he saw Kendall heading to his class.

He wanted to greet the blonde so he could sweet talk him but he didn't want to push it. He just had to do it through text. Carlos pulled out his phone but the bell rang, signalling that he needed to head to class. Once he got there he sat down in his usual seat but before he could pull out his phone his teammates started talking to him about the big game. He sighed because blowing them off wouldn't look good around this time. He could always text Kendall later.

Later ended up turning into the next day since everyone seemed to be craving Carlos attention today. To add to it, he and the rest of the team had a grueling practice to prepare for the big game. When Carlos got home he was planning on texting Kendall before he went to sleep but after his shower he was out like a light. The second he woke up he already knew he would be sore. He fought through it and was soon at the table eating breakfast.

"So about your new love interest."

"Dad, you'll meet them soon enough. That is if things work out."

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Garcia said, joining in the conversation.

"Well, me being popular is a problem."

"How's that?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Well, the person is extremely shy and they don't hang around...anyone really."

"Aww, why not?" His mother asked. Carlos and his father just looked at the woman as she ate some of her food.

"What?"

"Were you not here for the first part of what I said?" Carlos asked her.

"Oh I sort of blanked out, sorry."

"To answer your question, it's because he's shy."

"Oh so it is a guy." Carlos let out a sigh, he wasn't suppose to tell them, not yet.

"Carlos, it's fine that it's a guy." Mr. Garcia said.

"I know. I just wanted to surprise you guys with him."

"What's his name?" Mrs. Garcia said, getting a little excited.

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Carlos. You can't just tell us about him and not tell us his name."

"Fine, his name is Kendall."

"Kendall...I like that." Mrs. Garcia said, smiling.

"Carlos and Kendall or Kendall and Carlos." Mr. Garcia said.

"I like how both of them sound." Carlos smiled at his parents before looking at the time.

"I have to go." Carlos announced before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek goodbye and a hug to his father.

The routine of saying hi to everyone at school was really getting old and Carlos was quickly getting tired of it. After today he wouldn't have to go through it again. Carlos spotted Kendall walking into the cafeteria and was about to go and talk to him but he realized that there were too many people at school. He sighed and headed to class.

When he sat down his body was still aching but he knew it wouldn't really go away until his pre-game excitement kicked in. He really wanted to text the blonde but he knew that the second he pulled out his phone someone was going to come and talk to him. About five minutes pasted of him just sitting there and no one had approached him yet. He could've texted Kendall by now. He reached for his phone and the bell rang. Carlos let out a loud grumble before putting his phone back in his pocket.

Getting in trouble wasn't going to help him and he wasn't going to risk it. If he got suspended from tonight's game that would blow a huge hole in his plan. By the time it was lunch Carlos was ready to get rid of this high school status more than anything. He guessed that until now he had always been tolerating everyone but the amount of people that thought was friends with him was ridiculous.

He didn't even know some of their names!

Carlos was sitting at his normal crowded table. He looked over to see Kendall laying on the table with his head down. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Kendall before listening to this girl next to him talk about her...whatever.

"You haven't texted me since Sunday." Kendall texted.

Before Carlos could reply the fire alarm went off. Everyone knew that it was a drill but it still didn't stop the younger students from running for their lives. Everyone filed out of the cafeteria and to the front of the building. Carlos could see Kendall stand off to the side and he couldn't help but sigh. He wanted to be with the blonde so bad. When the bell rang for them to go back inside Carlos watched Kendall and made his way over to him.

Instead of going to meet up with him he silently walked a little behind him. For the first time in a while Carlos wasn't called for something. As the students walked through the hallway Carlos was thinking of what he could do to get the blonde's attention. He noticed that they were going to walk past the janitor's closet. This was probably going to scare the hell out of Kendall but Carlos couldn't resist.

As they got closer Carlos waited until no one was paying attention. He grabbed Kendall by his hoodie and pulled him close, covering his mouth before opening the closet and pulling him in. Carlos closed the door and quickly cut on the light so he wouldn't freak Kendall out. When he cut on the light he quickly regret ever doing this. Kendall was in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Kendall?"

"I'm sorry! Please! I won't tell anyone! Just don't do this!"

"Kendall!"

By now Carlos was crouched in front of the now crying blonde. Carlos didn't know what was going on. All he did was pull Kendall into the closet. He pulled Kendall's hands from covering his eyes, so the blonde would see that it was only him. When he did Kendall's eyes were shut tight.

"Kendall, it's only me, Carlos."

Carlos was starting to panic when Kendall started to shake. He grabbed the blondes hands and intertwined their fingers before he moved forward and kissed Kendall. It was only a small peck but they both felt sparks and it calmed down Kendall.

When Kendall opened his eyes, they started to fill with tears before he wrapped his arms around Carlos. The latino was silently kicking himself for scaring Kendall like this but there had to be something else behind this.

Normally, when you pull people into a closet they don't immediately start to freak out, not like how Kendall did. Carlos just silently held Kendall, even when the bell rang for their next class, Carlos was still holding him as he cried. A few tears were prickling in his eyes too at the sound of Kendall's crying.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Why on Earth did I even do this in the first place?" Carlos thought to himself. Kendall's crying was slowing but Carlos still felt his body shaking when the blonde pulled away. Carlos stood up and pulled Kendall up with him.

"Kendall I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just- I'm sorry." Kendall didn't say anything, he just nodded his head understandingly. Carlos reached up and wiped the tears from Kendall's face.

"Y-You could've just t-texted me."

Carlos mentally facepalmed. He should've texted Kendall to just met him here.

"I'm sorry, it's just _everyone_ is around me and it's starting to get on my nerves. I can't really do anything because they all want to talk to me about something or show me something."

"But you're the most popular guy in school."

"I know but not after today's game."

Carlos smiled at Kendall's confused face something about the small light in the room made Kendall's green eyes seem to sparkle.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you doing anything after school?" Carlos asked, smiling when Kendall shook his head.

"Well, then come to the game and find out."

"But there's going to be a lot of people there."

"Shit...Nevermind you don't have to come. I can just tell you about it la-"

"No, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked in disbelief. He didn't want Kendall to be out of his comfort zone just to please him.

"I'm sure." Kendall said, smiling down at the latino. Carlos got a little too excited and pulled Kendall in and connected their lips. There was no doubt that there were sparks flying in between the two. When both boys pulled away the redness of their cheeks was noticable by both of them.

"We, um, we should probably go before the bell rings for our next class." Carlos said before opening the door as Kendall cut off the light. No one was in the halls as both boys exited the closet.

"So I'll see you later?"

Kendall nodded his head before they both parted ways in opposite directions. As Kendall walked to his class he couldn't help but reach up and let his fingers dance across his lips that were connected with his crush's seconds ago. One thing that was going through Kendall's mind was that he felt sparks. Carlos just kissed him and he felt sparks.

Kendall knew that he was going to be out of his comfort zone at this game but he knew that in order to get Carlos he was going to have to get over his shyness. Kendall's mind kept going back to what happened in the closet. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as he had those flashbacks.

He thought they were gone but apparently they weren't. For years he had those flashbacks but they started to fade each time. Then one day they were just gone. He just hoped that they weren't coming back. At least now he had the reminder of what pulled him from the flashback.

Carlos kissing him.

Kendall smiled as he walked into the schools hockey rink. There were a few people here even though he was a little early. There was mostly parents with their children. Kendall decided to sit in the back away from everyone.

As the place began to fill up Kendall started to grow tenser as time went on. So many people were showing up and he didn't know if he could do this. No, he had to be here for Carlos. That's all he repeated in his mind as more and more people showed up.

For Carlos.

Carlos was no seriously surprised when he skated out and saw Kendall in the stands. He was happy the blonde was here but he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that Kendall doesn't like to be around people. As the match began, Carlos was on fire.

Skating past all of the team members before shooting into their net. The only problem was they had an excellent goalie. The game was halfway over and both teams were tied. Carlos hadn't been as much on top of his game because he had to focus on keeping Dak safe and he had to make sure Kendall was okay.

For the most part, the blonde seemed to be enjoying himself. The last play that they had Carlos ended up getting a nasty hit from the other team captain. At first he wanted to fight the guy for hitting him even when he didn't have the puck but he shook it off. He needed to stay focus for the last play.

As the puck came over to their team Carlos nodded towards Dak who was waiting off the side. The goalie had his eyes trained on Carlos as the time ticked down to the seconds. Carlos wasn't sure if his team was even fast enough to make down the ice. They passed the puck back and forth before it finally got to Carlos.

Almost all of the team members of the opposing team came barreling towards him as his team tried to fight them off. He saw Dak skated parallel to him as they approached the net. He kept his eyes on the goalie as if he was going to shoot.

A quick flick of the wrist and the puck was flying over to Dak, who hit it with ease. It flew just up under the goalie as he dived to block it. The buzzer sounded the second the puck flew into the net. The crowd erupted in cheers and screams as the team skated over to Dak. Carlos smiled as he took off his helmet, watching everyone seem to cheer for Dak. He knew the other boy was probably screaming with joy right about now.

Kendall couldn't believe what he just saw. Carlos had gave the winning shot to Dak. Was he doing this for him? He couldn't be. But what if he was? Kendall didn't know what to believe. He just watched as the team celebrated their victory while the losing team exited the rink. Everyone started chanting Dak's name and Kendall was searching for Carlos' jersey number but didn't see it. Kendall felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket to see he had a message from Carlos.

"Meet me in the front of the school, please."

Kendall smiled at the cheering team before exiting and going into the school hallways. Kendall felt a little worried as he walked through the creepy school hallways, heading to the front. He jumped at the sound of a loud machine but saw it was the janitor buffing the floor. He walked a little faster to the front and when he got there he saw Carlos waiting.

"Hey." Kendall said, walking out of the door.

"Hey." Carlos said, smiling at him.

Kendall walked over to the latino and wanted to ask him why he did what he did but he got lost in his eyes. Carlos seemed to do the same as the night sky seem to illuminate off of the blonde's gorgeous face, making him seem heavenly. The only thing that seemed to break their gazes was the sound of crickets chirping.

"Did you, um, did you give up-"

"That winning shot for you? Yes." Carlos said, finishing his sentence. Kendall smiled down at the latino wanting to do something really bad. Carlos seemed to know what he was thinking because a second later he connected their lips. When they pulled away Kendall wanted to know one thing.

"Why?"

"Because, I noticed that you don't hang around that many people. I really want to be with you and me being really popular will make things uncomfortable for you because of the people always around me. To be honest, it was starting to annoy me too."

"Do you think it'll really work like that?" Kendall asked.

Carlos gave him a smile and said, "I know it'll work."

"I can't believe you're doing all of this for me. I really don't deserve someone like you." Carlos shook his head at Kendall's words.

"I don't want you to ever say that again. You are special Kendall. You are nice, caring, and an all around great person. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you and I feel like I've hit the jackpot." Kendall gave a small laugh as blush spread across his cheeks.

"If James was here, he would tell me that what I sad was extremely corny because it was."

"It wasn't it was very nice." Kendall told him.

"And slightly corny." He whispered but Carlos still heard him. They both began to laugh before Kendall noticed that they were alone.

"Where is everyone?" Kendall asked.

"I think everyone left out the back doors to the parking lot. Come on, I can take you home." Kendall nodded before following Carlos to the parking lot.

When they got there it seemed empty. Both of them seemed to be wondering the same thing. How long were they standing outside exactly? They both got in Carlos' silver Kia Forte before Carlos started it up and drove off.

"I didn't know you had a car." Kendall said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I don't drive it that much. I usually just carpool with James and Logan but on days like this when I know I'm going to be staying late, I drive my car." Carlos told him before cutting on the radio.

They weren't really listening to it but had it on for some sort of noise so it wouldn't be quiet. Kendall just couldn't believe how lucky he was. He said that if he got Carlos he would stop those suicidal thoughts. It seemed like the more he was around Carlos the less those thoughts were in his mind. Now it was like they were gone completely.

As they pulled up to Kendall's house they both let out a sigh, not wanting to leave each other. Carlos leaned over for a kiss but Kendall leaned away.

"I-I'm sorry but my parents don't know."

Carlos let out a sigh before nodding his head. He completely understood. Kendall felt bad and he told himself that he wasn't going to let his parents stop him but here he was doing it again.

"Ah fuck it." Kendall said before turning Carlos' face towards his and connected their lips. He felt Carlos smile into the kiss before he pulled away. He wanted to go further and into a make out session but he knew he was probably moving too fast.

"See you tomorrow. I can't wait for our date." Carlos said as Kendall got out of the car.

He made sure Kendall was safely in the house before driving off. Kendall walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He jumped slightly when his parents were standing there.

"Where have you been?" Kendall's father asked.

"I was at the hockey game at our school. I texted mom and told her but she never replied."

"But you know I lost my phone." She told him. Kendall knew, that's why he texted her, so she couldn't reply and they couldn't tell him when to come home.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Next time I'll just text dad." Kendall said before heading upstairs before they could ask him anymore questions.

As Kendall walked into his room he stripped off his clothes and quickly hopped in the shower. When he was finish he put on some boxers before climibing into bed. He heard his phone vibrate and he reached over to see he had a text from Carlos.

"Missing you already, sleep well."

Kendall couldn't help but smile as he replied, "I miss you too. I wish we could still be outside or something." Kendall started to drift off to sleep but before he was completely gone he saw Carlos' reply.

"That way I'd be able to kiss you again."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this chapter was longer than I thought. I was just typing away. This story is kind of addicting to me and I know I need to update my other stories. I literally couldn't stop typing this, even when my little cousin was being annoying. I think she even read some of it but she wouldn't tell me. Oh well. Oh and how could I forget their first kiss! Granted it was sort of emergency and not planned but they kissed more afterwards! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. Is the whole review please thing and enjoy thing annoying at the end of every authors note I have. I just want to know lol**

**Oh and comments on the new pic. Like or Dislike. If dislike suggest another pic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really need to update some other fic but I'm just too in love with this. I hope you guys will like this. This one is a game changer and I didn't even plan for it. Now that just means that you guys get something good and I need to revise the plot. But it's totally worth it. ENJOY! :D**

**Italics = Dream**

* * *

_"Leave him alone!" Kendall heard his biological mother scream. She had told him to go in the closet until she said it was safe. He saw his father hit her before she told him that. Kendall was crouched in the corner of his closet. His heart was pounding and he was terrified of what was happening outside of the closet doors. He could hear his baby sister crying from another room. "Don't touch him you sick bastard!" Kendall's mother yelled before there were slams. The closet door opened minutes later and there stood his father. "Daddy, What happened to mommy?" A young Kendall asked as he looked over to see his mother on the ground. Kendall knew something was wrong just by the look of her. "Come on, Kendall." His father told him. Kendall scooted further back into the closet, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Mommy told me not to." The closet door slammed and echoed around him. He heard a voice. The voice came closer before he felt someone's hands in his and something on his lips. He opened his eyes to see it was Carlos._

Kendall sat up and could feel that he was sweating. The nightmares were back. But they were different. Even though they were different they still didn't make him feel any better. Mainly, because it brought back what Kendall knew what happened after his father asked him to come out. He did smile a little because Carlos had saved him from the full nightmare.

He looked over at the clock to see that he didn't have enough time to really go back to sleep. He let out a sigh before grabbing his phone. He could text- No, Carlos wouldn't want a text at five in the morning. He let a bright smile come to his face. Everything he's always wanted has come true. He finally got some type of sunshine in this cold, dark world. Carlos was all the sunshine he needed to get the strength to move on. Kendall decided to just get his iPod and listen to his music for a while until he needed to get ready.

* * *

Carlos woke up with a smile on his face, knowing that his date with Kendall was a day closer. To bad it was only Thursday though. Carlos looked at the clock and wondered if he should text Kendall yet. He decided on waiting until he was done getting dressed. Climbing out of bed, Carlos wondered if school was going to stay like this.

On Wednesday, he was able to sit at lunch with no one surrounding him. It was kind of surprising to James and Logan since they weren't at the game. They both thought that Carlos plan was amazing and they were happy when he told them that he and Kendall kissed.

He chuckled as he walked into his bathroom when he remembered what James said, "Welcome to the rainbow side. We have cupcakes."

James always had a sense of humor like that. It could be slightly offensive if you didn't know him. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Carlos headed to his closet and picked out his clothes. He could hear his parents downstairs and while he was getting dressed he thought about telling them. He convinced himself not to and finished getting dressed before sending Kendall a Good Morning text. He grabbed his school things and headed down the steps, jumping off the last one.

"Good morning." He said, coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Mr. Garcia said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Garcia said, kissing his forehead. Carlos made him a bowl of cereal and sat down with his parents. Carlos' phone buzzed and his mother tried to peek and see who it was.

"Is that Kendall?"

Carlos nodded and he could see his mother smiling as he typed on his phone, asking Kendall if he slept well.

"Are we going to meet him anytime soon?" She asked him.

"I don't know. He's really shy." Carlos said and his mother sighed.

"Carlos, me and your mother will want to meet this boy before you two do anything serious." Mr. Garcia said and Carlos' eyes widened when what his father said finally registered. A deep blush crept onto his face as his mother scolded him for bringing that up at breakfast.

"I'm going to school now." Carlos said, quickly putting his dish in the sink and leaving.

"It's a part of life son. You can't run from it." Carlos heard his father say as he left out the house.

As Carlos walked into the school, he was happy that he only had to say hello to everyone that he wanted to. He could see Dak sitting and talking with everyone surrounding him. He could see that smile on Dak's face. He headed into the cafeteria to see Logan and James sitting at the table, eating.

"Hey, guys." He said as he sat down.

"I still can't get over the fact that you don't have half of the school following you anymore." James said.

"Shut up and it feels nice not having to give everyone my attention."

"Yeah, now you can hang out with your boyfriend as long as you want."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Carlos asked, looking around. He knew Kendall was good at hiding from everyone but he couldn't be hiding from him.

"I don't think he's here." Logan told him.

Carlos took out his phone and realized that Kendall never responded to his text. He sent him a quick 'where are you?' before continuing to look for him. When his phone buzzed, he quickly looked down at his phone and he gasped at the text.

"My grandmother died."

* * *

Kendall sat in the car, looking at his parents walk up to his grandparent's house. He remembered the last time he was here. He feels tears coming to his eyes as he opens the door and steps out. He saw his grandfather answer the door with a weak smile. He hugged Kendall's mother before stepping out of the way and letting them in. He watched as Kendall slowly walked up to the house and onto the front steps. Kendall couldn't help but cry as he held his grandfather in a hug.

"Shh. It's okay." He told him while rubbing his back.

After a moment, they break apart and enter the house. Everything is drained of it's joy and happiness. His grandfather isn't as happy as he was the last time. What's mostly noticable is that a lot of things are boxed up. Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge.

He leans over, curling slightly into himself as he cries on the arm of the couch. He feels a hand on his back and he knows it's his grandfather. He can hear his mother and father upstairs, most likely packing up boxes.

It takes him a while, but once Kendall stops crying, he turns to his grandfather. He watches the man rock back and forth in his chair, staring at an old picture of him and his wife in their younger years.

"We took this picture at a carnival back in 1963. We were both 20 years old." The old man said with a small laugh. "I remember when I first asked her out. She told me flat out no. But I never gave up. That's what she said she loved about me. I never gave up on her."

Kendall watched the man across from him. He was smiling at the picture before a tear rolled down his face. He wiped it and sat the picture down and looked at Kendall.

"You know, before she left she told me what happened. If I could, I would take you away from them but then again you wouldn't want to live with an old coot like me."

Kendall chuckled at his grandfather's words.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to interfere with young love. You probably wouldn't want to be so far away from him." Kendall understood but got slightly confused at the second sentence. They didn't live that far away.

"But you don't live that far away." Kendall said.

"Well, after we lay your grandmother to rest I'm going to be sailing across the world. It was always a dream of ours. She told me to never give up on that dream if she left us because she'll be with me in spirit."

"That's really sweet." Kendall said, fighting his tears from coming back.

"Kendall can you come up here?" Kendall heard his mother call.

He stood up and made his way upstairs. He stopped at the front door of his grandparents room and felt his tears come flooding out as he remembered his grandmother sitting on the bed. Now it was cold and empty. Kendall felt his phone buzz and he knew it was a text from Carlos. He would have to check it later. His parents had him help them with packing up his grandmother's clothes into boxes. Kendall tried his best not to cry while he packed the clothes but he would shed a tear here and there.

Once he was finish he heard the faint sound of his stomach growling. He hadn't had breakfast and it was close to the end of lunch time. He remembered that Carlos had sent him a text so he quickly opened his phone while his parents were out of the room.

"I am so sorry. I bet she was a wonderful person and she'll be missed. If I was there I would give you the biggest hug and let you cry it out on my shoulder."

Kendall smiled at the text before replying. "She was amazing. I wish you were here and I wish you could've met her." He quickly put up his phone when he heard heavy foot steps.

"Kendall, we're going to get some pizza, your mother wanted me to tell you that you can take a break while we go get it." Kendall's father said before leaving again.

Kendall pushed the box of clothes to the bed before he got up and headed back down stairs. He could hear his parents leaving out the front door as he reached the final step. Kendall sat with his grandfather and they watched some television before the Tv was muted. Kendall turned and saw his grandfather break down in tears. He scooted over and began to rub the man's back as he shed his tears for the woman he loved. He began to wave his hand and wipe his face.

"I'm alright. It just gets to me at moments but I'll be fine." He said and Kendall nodded going back to his place.

"I know this might be asking you too much but I would really like to meet this boy of yours. I want to see first hand if he's treating you right. I would like him to attend the funeral, if that isn't asking too much. If your parents ask, I can tell them that he's the son of a close friend."

"I can ask him but I can't guarantee that he'll say yes."

"All I ask is that you try."

* * *

Everything was packed and Kendall's parents were ready to head on back home. Kendall walked over to his grandfather, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too, Kendall."

When they parted Kendall turned and headed back to the car, climbing in and buckling his seatbelt. His father was already in the car and his mother was saying goodbye now. It was getting dark and starting to drizzle.

Once she climbed into the car, she wiped her tears and buckled her seatbelt. As they backed out of the driveway, Kendall waved to his grandfather, who was standing on the porch. He waved back with a sad smile on his face before they drove off. Kendall leaned against the glass of the window and let the coolness calm him a little while he thought about what his grandfather asked him. He was wondering if Carlos would actually go. It would mean a lot to him and he would have someone there for him. He would have to ask him when they went on their date.

He let out a sigh and watched his breath fog up the window that was getting pelted with rain drops. It slowly faded into nothing as they turned the corner to their street. Kendall was the last to get out of the car and head into the house. As he walked in, he saw his mother head upstairs and his father head into the kitchen.

"Ugh, my fucking shoulder hurts." His father complained. Kendall rolled his eyes at the over dramatic man before deciding on heading upstairs.

"I wish that old bastard would've helped. I mean it is his dead wife's clothes."

Kendall froze where he was on the steps, turned around, and swiftly walked into the kitchen.

"The man's wife died. You think he would want to help clean out her clothes that he probably has so many memories of her in. How many outfits she's worn on their dates and outings?"

"Oh, please she was nothing but an old bitch who did nothing but lay in bed all day." Kendall's fists clenched at his sides as he stared at his father, looking over the mail.

"SHE WAS SICK! What do you expect her to do? Jump around and sing show tunes until her heart gave out." The man looked up at his son in slight shock before his face grew serious.

"Watch your tone. I've already been through an old cry baby yelling at me and I don't need another."

"HIS FUCKING WIFE DIED!" Kendall yelled, his emotions getting the best of him.

The grown man slammed the papers he had in his hands down and quickly grabbed Kendall by his throat, slamming him into the wall. Kendall gasped in slight shock before trying to push the man away, only to fail.

"You fucking use those words in my house like you're an adult and I'll beat you like you are one."

"What the hell is going on?!" Kendall's mother said, stepping down the steps to see the two males in the kitchen.

Kendall used the distraction to push his father away from him. He turned and walked past his mother, who was trying to get him to go upstairs. He pushed passed the woman and reached for the handle as he felt angry tears swell in his eyes. He wanted to hit the man standing a few feet away from him so bad that it hurt.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Kendall's mother asked as he swung open the front door. He stepped out into the rain and slammed the door behind him. He swiftly made his way down the path and onto the sidewalk.

"You take another step and don't even fucking bother coming back!" Kendall heard his father yell.

"Would you shut up! Kendall! Kendall, come back here right now!" The sound of his mother's voice was laced with concern.

"She has the fucking nerve to be concerned for me when she's never shown any concern in her life." Kendall said to himself as he realized he stepped outside with no jacket or umbrella.

As he continued to walk, his clothes were starting to get soaked and heavy with the rain. He thought of one place where he could go. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he began to type the text, occasionally wiping the screen of raindrops. He let out a sigh when the rain started to get worse.

He realized that he wasn't going to be able to send a readable text in this weather and just decided on keeping it in his hand, underneath his sleeve. He turned the corner onto the street he could barely remember but once he was standing in front of the house he was sure it was the right one.

He stood there for a moment, thinking about turning around and heading back. He knew if he did that he would probably get sick from all of the rain. He walked up onto the porch, listening to the sound of his soaked shoes squeaking. He rang the doorbell and could hear the sound of footsteps. A second later the door opened and Kendall couldn't help but let his tears he's been holding in fall. Everything seemed to set in. The fact that his nightmares were back, his grandmother's gone, and now he's ran away.

"Kendall?" The sound of that sweet voice coming from Carlos was in nothing but concern.

"I could really use that big hug now." Kendall said and not a second later the latino's arms were around his body, pulling the soaked boy into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Yup Kendall running away was not in my plans but it just adds to the story. I always feel bad for killing characters but as you can see it's important to how this story will turn. But don't worry this is just the beginning. After the next chapter I will be doing this thing called Invisible weekend. It's where I will post one chapter on each day of the weekend. It will most likely be the following weekend after the posting of the next chapter. It's not this weekend though. I need to update something else. LOL. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I have kept everyone waiting for so long and I apologize. School and life got in the way of everything. But I still kept typing in between everything. I hope I can be forgiven. Especially since I'm bringing you this chapter and more later on. That's right! Invisible weekend baby. I was going to post yesterday but I couldn't finish the chapter quick enough. So this even might not be finish until Monday. So, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Kendall, what happened?" Carlos asked as he closed the door behind the blonde.

"I got mad at my dad and I just couldn't stay around him anymore." Kendall explained, wiping his tears.

"Carlos? Who's at the door?" Mrs. Garcia said before she turned the corner. Her eyes landed on the soaked boy standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Mom, this is Kendall." Carlos said, biting the inside of his lip when he noticed that Kendall was wetting up the floor the woman just cleaned. "He sort of ran away from home."

"Well, don't just stand there. Sube las escaleras y conseguir algo de ropa limpia para él." The woman told her son in a thick spanish accent. Kendall's eyebrows rose at the sudden change in language as Carlos ran upstairs to get some clothes for him. She started snapping her fingers, getting the blonde's attention.

"Head into the bathroom over there and get out of those wet clothes. We don't need you getting sick." Kendall nodded and walked into the bathroom on his left.

Carlos came back downstairs and gave Kendall a pair of his pajamas pants, underwear, and a tank top. Once Kendall was dressed in the dry clothes, blushing when he put on Carlos' underwear. Kendall stepped out of the bathroom with his wet clothes in one hand and his soaked shoes in his other hand.

"I'll take those." Carlos said, taking Kendall's wet clothes to put them in the wash along with his shoes.

"Kendall, can you come in here." Mrs. Garcia said from the kitchen. Kendall looked around as he made his way to the kitchen. The house was beautifully decorated with family photos everywhere. As he made his way into the kitchen, Carlos was coming back upstairs.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I didn't know anywhere else to go." Kendall said as Mrs. Garcia handed him a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's better to have you here instead of outside, especially with this weather and it's getting dark."

"Thank you."

"So what happened exactly?" She wondered as she sat down with her own cup of tea. Carlos joined them but skipped on the tea.

"Well today I found out my grandmother died."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"We headed over there and cleaned out her clothes and stuff. The whole time we were there my grandfather was crying. When we got home my father started talking about him and I just couldn't let him say those things. When I yelled at him, I couldn't help my voice escalating as he continued to talk about him and my grandmother. He slammed me into the wall and his hand was around my throat. I broke away from him and left."

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Garcia said as she held a hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." She added with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Kendall said, giving her a hug.

"I'll just leave you two alone, enjoy your tea." Mrs. Garcia said as she got up from the table, making her way out of the kitchen.

Carlos pulled Kendall into a hug, shocking him for a second before he wrapped his arms around the latino. They stayed like this for a while before they heard the front door open. Kendall heard what sounded like a man coming in as he said a bunch of things in spanish.

"Don't worry, it's just my father." Carlos told him when Kendall seemed to tense up. Mr. Garcia began whistling as he headed into the kitchen to get himself something to drink after a hard day of work.

"Hello Carlos." He said mindlessly as he headed to the fridge. He stopped short, his whistle dying down as he turned around. He looked at the boy in his son's arms before raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Carlos and...friend." Kendall quickly sat up and looked at the guy who looked extremely like Carlos but older.

"H-Hello, I'm, uh, Kendall."

The older man's face did the opposite of what Kendall thought it would do. Instead of asking him who he was and how he knew his son, his face beamed and he moved over to sit down.

"So you're Kendall. Carlos talks about you a lot. We've been wanting to meet you ever since. You seem like a pretty nice guy and Carlos really likes you."

"Dad." Carlos said as his cheeks reddened as his father embarrassed him.

"Did I hear my love come in the house?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she came down the steps. Mr. Garcia smiled as he watched his wife enter the kitchen to give him a kiss.

"Wait, please tell me that I didn't just embarrass you because he's not gay. Is he one of those straight crushes that you've been talking about?" Mr. Garcia asked, making his son turn a darker shade or red.

"I think you did." Mrs. Garcia said.

"No, he's not one of my straight crushes and that's only for celebrities."

"Yeah, I'm...I'm gay." Kendall said, feeling a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as he said that three-letter word.

"Are you sure because you didn't sound so sure." Mr. Garcia said and Kendall nodded his head.

"It's just my parents don't know so I've never really said it out loud that much."

"Oh, just making sure because this is probably the time when most teenagers go through their experiment phase and I just needed to make sure."

"So, why haven't you told your parents?"

"Well, they aren't exactly approving of the whole being gay thing. They think it's something that can be cured." Kendall told them and they both shook their heads.

"It's something you're born with and there is nothing wrong with it. But do you think they'd be happy to know that you're over here?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Well, honey, that's what we need to talk about. You see, Kendall here ran away from home so I doubt they would approve of him being anywhere but home." Mrs. Garcia explained.

"That would explain him wearing Carlos' clothes. But you do know that we can only keep him here as long as his parents don't file a missing person report or take him. Once they step in there's nothing we can do to stop them."

"That's fine. I doubt they'd want me back anyway." Kendall said and a second later he felt Carlos' arms wrap around him pulling him in for a comforting hug that he really needed.

* * *

Kendall woke up and his eyes landed on Carlos, looking adorable as he slept. Granted he was sleeping on the floor but it was still something beautiful to wake up to. He sat up and yawned, letting a smile come to his face, knowing that today was the day of their date.

Yesterday they spent the whole day together from the moment they woke up until they fell asleep. It was a great Friday for Kendall and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He looked around the room and he could really see Carlos' personality in his room. From the stacks of games to the hockey helmet he had. Kendall began to twiddle his thumbs at the thought of the latino. The way his heart warmed just by thinking about him. He knew what was happening.

He was falling in love with the latino, hard.

He figured this would happen since he already had a mad crush on the boy. He knew that Carlos probably wouldn't feel the same until later on in their relationship so he would have to keep his new discovery to himself.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked as he opened his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you sleeping on the floor again? I said it was fine to sleep in the bed with me."

"I forgot." Kendall lied, blushing a little.

"Well come on." He said, lifting up the blanket, showing Kendall that he was shirtless. Kendall blush darkened, unnoticed by the half sleep latino. Kendall grabbed his pillow and moved it onto the bed before he climbed in.

He felt Carlos' arms wrap around him and he snuggled close to his side. Kendall didn't sleep in the bed last night because even though he was sure he was feeling something for the latino he didn't want to wake up with something that would make things awkward for the both of them. Kendall let a smile come to his face as he drifted back off to sleep with the warmth of Carlos.

When Kendall woke up, he noticed that the bed was cold and Carlos-less. He sat up when he heard something crash downstairs. He climbed out of the bed, fearing the worse before he mentally told himself that his parents didn't know where Carlos lived. Still, he wanted to know what that crash was.

As he passed the mirror in Carlos' room he couldn't help but admire how Carlos' pajamas looked on him. He would never think that someone like Carlos would have spongebob pajamas. Walking into the kitchen, Kendall was surprised to see that everyone was in the kitchen, cooking.

"I told you you would wake him." Carlos told his father as he sat down the spoon he was using, making his way over to Kendall.

"Good morning, sorry if my dad woke you. He's not very coordinate in the morning."

"It's fine, I woke up a few minutes before the crash anyway."

"I must say the adorable meter in this kitchen has exceeded the limit with the pajamas." Mrs. Garcia said, giving Kendall a good morning kiss on the forehead.

Kendall was surprised that he was accepted into this house so quickly and he already felt like apart of the family. Kendall blushed when he realized that Carlos had on the pajama shirt that matched his pants and some gym shorts that oddly matched his shirt.

"Great minds think alike." Carlos said, with a smile that gave Kendall that feeling again. He resisted putting his hand over his heart and letting out a dreamy sigh. He just smiled back at the boy before looking around at the things they were cooking.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kendall asked.

"Um, yes, can you butter the waffles and then we'll be done." Mr. Garcia told him.

Kendall moved to where the waffles were, right next to Carlos, who handed him the butter and continued monitoring the uncooked waffles. As Kendall buttered them, he started to think back when his parents have ever done anything like this. He was having trouble coming up with a memory but he did come up with one from his actual family. It was back when he first learned how to butter toast and his mom sat a waffle in front of him.

He was baffled on how he was suppose to butter something that didn't have a flat surface. He would get upset because the butter would fall into the squares. Now, he could do it like a pro. Carlos looked over at the blonde and saw a tear fall from his eye. He reached over and wiped the tear away, bringing Kendall out of whatever daydream he was having.

"What's wrong?" Carlos whispered, not wanting to gain the attention of his parents.

"Nothing, just doing some thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts." Carlos said, laughing when Kendall held out his hand. Both boys laughter got the attention of Carlos' parents but they didn't say anything. They just looked at each other with grins on their faces.

Once, everything was set up and done, they all sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Mr. Garcia blessed the food and halfway though the breakfast, Mrs. Garcia couldn't contain herself anymore.

"So, um, I did some snooping-slash-eavesdropping and I know that you two have a date today."

"Mom, you went through my phone?"

"And listened to your phone calls. You have such a dirty mouth but I guess I wasn't meant to see it anyway." Mrs. Garcia told her son who was blushing madly with embarrassment.

"Yes, we do. Carlos hasn't told me much about it though." Kendall confirmed, making Mrs. Garcia aww at their cuteness.

"You guys are too adorable for words." She gushed, making them both blush.

"Well, don't worry Carlos. Me and your mother will be going on a date of our own. All day. So feel free to do whatever you teenagers do." Carlos' eyes widened at what his father was suggesting as Kendall's blush deepened.

"We're going to watch some movies." Carlos told him.

"A movie day sounds very romantic." Mrs. Garcia added with a smile.

Once breakfast was over. Carlos and Kendall got to work on the dishes while Mr. and Mrs. Garcia got dressed. Kendall found himself blushing when Carlos stared at him while he put the dishes in the dish washer. Once that was done, Carlos made his way over to Kendall who was leaning against the counter. Carlos leaned forward and brought their lips together. Kendall was slightly surprised by the action since he was too busy thinking about the movies they were going to watch. He quickly caught up and kissed back, feeling his heart flutter at the feeling of Carlos' soft lips on his.

"Alright guys we're about to- Woah! Wait until we leave, at least." Mr. Garcia said, chuckling when the boys jumped apart.

"And for god sakes, not in the kitchen." Mrs. Garcia said, deepening the blush on both of the boys' faces.

"Okay, we're leaving." Mr. Garcia announced, grabbing his wife's hand.

"You two can resume now."

"Just not in the kitchen!" Mrs. Garcia added before she was tugged out of the house.

"And try to keep the house the way it is now." Mr. Garcia said, bringing his head back through the door.

"Bye." He said with a smile, shutting the door. Kendall was sure this was the hardest he has ever blushed in his life.

"Ugh, my parents are so embarrassing." Carlos said as he walked out of the kitchen. Kendall looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Are you ready for our date?" Carlos asked, smiling at the blonde as he stood by a door.

"Yeah, do you want me to get blankets or something?" Kendall asked.

"We have all of that down here."

Kendall watched as Carlos opened the door he was standing next to and gestured for the blonde to follow. As Kendall stepped off of the last step into the basement, he gasped. They had a mini movie theater in their basement.

Carlos went into the closet and grabbed some blankets, popcorn oil, and popcorn seeds. Kendall eyed the boy as he followed him around a corner. He couldn't help but gasp again when he saw the popcorn maker. Carlos poured the oil in before pouring the seeds and cut the machine on. Kendall stood there and watched the popcorn machine pop popcorn in awe. He had never seen something like this close up. It was either on the opposite side of the counter or through a movie screen.

"I'm guessing you've never seen this close up." Carlos said, as he came over and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Kendall said, hoping that the light from the machine was bright enough to hide his blush. By the smirk on Carlos' lips, he could tell it didn't.

"Come on, lets pic out some movies before the popcorn is finished." Kendall followed the latino past the screen and their floor pallet made of blankets to a closet. When Carlos opened it, Kendall almost lost his mind. Thousands of DVDs were on display from movies he's never heard of to popular ones that everyone knows.

"I know, it's a lot. When we first moved here we had so many boxes of just DVDs. Now, here's the hard part. We have to pick some." Carlos said, smiling at Kendall's face.

He looked so cute when he was in shock. Both boys went through multiple movie titles, saying them out loud and deciding which ones to take out. They had a solid pick of five movies; Insidious, The Hunger Games, Last Holiday, Mean Girls, and a movie that Carlos wouldn't show Kendall.

Once the popcorn was done, they added butter and salt before laying down on the pallet, after Carlos grabbed a long pillow from the closet. The first movie they decided to watch was Mean Girls. They wanted to start off with something light that they've both seen. The big bowl of popcorn was seated in between them but halfway through the movie, Carlos moved it and pulled Kendall closer to him.

"We're on a date, we shouldn't be separated." Carlos whispered in his ear as Regina George discovered that she was actually getting fatter. Kendall let a smile come to his face as he cuddled into Carlos' side.

As they watched Insidious, Kendall used his side to hide his face during the scary parts while in The Hunger Games, he used his side to hide his face to keep from tearing up when the little girl died. Carlos was surprised that Kendall was so into movies. He couldn't help but wonder how Kendall would react to the secret movie he chose.

When The Hunger Games was over Kendall couldn't contain his excitement for the next one to be in theaters. They took a bathroom break and got some more popcorn before Carlos put in the movie. Kendall sat there and tried to guess the movie by the previews and companies that showed up. He couldn't come up with a guess by the first corporation that he's never heard of. When the menu came up he looked over at Carlos.

"I've never heard of this movie." He told him.

"A lot fo people haven't. I had to order it online to get it. It's called The Green."

Kendall eyed the characters on the front before his eyes widened in shock. "Are they gay?"

Carlos nodded with a smile.

"I've never seen a movie with a gay couple in it."

"Really?" Carlos asked in disbelief as he pressed play. Kendall nodded and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I think you're going to love this." Carlos said as they moved into their positions.

Boy was Carlos right. Kendall was absolutely livid as the story went on. The blonde ended up sitting up in surprise as the plot thickened. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle as the blonde rattled off question after question but then told the latino not to answer them. Once the movie was over Kendall was frozen. Carlos sat up and looked at the blonde's face. He had a shocked look on his face.

"So, I take it you liked it." Kendall slowly turned his head to face Carlos, who was trying not to laugh.

"I loved it!" Kendall said, tackling Carlos in a hug.

They both fell on the floor and Carlos leaned forward and connected their lips. Kendall had never gotten use to Carlos surprise kissing him so he was shocked by the lip lock. He quickly caught up and kissed back before the kiss was over. As they laid there, Kendall's mind went back to what Carlos' father said. He quickly moved off of Carlos and covered his face in blush.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked as he sat up. Kendall shook his head but still had his face covered.

"We're you thinking about what my father said?" When Kendall peaked through his fingers as he nodded, he noticed a smirk on Carlos' face.

"I was too. Don't worry, we won't be doing that...at least not now."

"Next movie." Kendall said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Right." Carlos said, getting up and changing the movie to their last selection, Last Holiday. Kendall had chosen the movie and Carlos had forgotten that they had it. The popcorn was forgotten as a little bit laid at the bottom of the bowl, pushed away from their pallet. Kendall yawned as the movie began and Carlos knew that he was going to go to sleep at some point during the movie.

"This was a great first date." Kendall said as he snuggled up to Carlos.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Before we get into the movie, I wanted to ask you something." Kendall said, not meeting Carlos' eyes as he messed with a piece of lint on the latino's shirt.

"Ask away."

"Well, you remember I told you that my grandmother died?" Carlos nodded.

"Well, my grandfather wants to meet you at her funeral."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't worry, he's knows about my parents and stuff so he's going to say that you're the son of one of his friends. So can you come?"

"Sure."

With that said, they turned back and watched as Queen Latifah walked home from work. As Carlos suspected, Kendall was out by the time the setting of the movie moved to Europe. Carlos let a smile come to his face when he looked down at Kendall's sleeping figure. He had his thumb in his mouth and was lightly snoring.

His mind drifted to earlier when Kendall asked him to come to his grandmother's funeral. He never liked funerals because everyone was sad and he liked to keep things positive. But he would go because Kendall asked him and he was sure the blonde would need some support from someone close to him.

Carlos heard what sounded like the front door closing before he heard heels clicking on the floor. He knew that was his parents coming back in from their date. He heard the basement door open and didn't bother opening his eyes, which he closed during his thinking.

"Aww, they look so cute." Mrs. Garcia said once she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Does it look like they did it?" Mr. Garcia asked before Carlos heard a slap and he knew it was his mother hitting her husband.

"What?"

"It was funny at first but don't rush their love."

"Okay, fine but should we wake them up?"

"Your loud talking has already done that." Carlos spoke, making them jump slightly.

"Sorry." Mr. Garcia said before heading back upstairs.

"We brought home pizza if you two are hungry." Mrs. Garcia told him before following her husband.

Carlos lightly shook Kendall and when the blonde's gorgeous green eyes landed on Carlos' brown ones he couldn't help but smile. Kendall couldn't lie, he loved waking up like this. Being able to open his eyes and see his crush was something he's dreamed about for a while.

"My parents are back and they brought pizza. If you don't want any you can just go back to-" Before Carlos could finish his sentence Kendall was making his way over to the steps.

"Sleep." Carlos said, finishing his sentence before getting up and following the blonde.

He stopped and looked back at the mess they made. He couldn't help but smile. This date was perfect and he was sure Kendall was impressed. As his stomach growled, he made a mental note to have actual food the next time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the date. I was going to do a mega update but I couldn't get everything together and I didn't want to have everyone wait any longer. But I will be updating my stories soon. I hope everyone is excited for Invisible weekend. I guess I'll see how you feel once it's over. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: UGH! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to. I've been kicking myself this whole time about it. I had to take care of some family business and when I got home I tried to finish the chapter but I fell asleep. I am so sorry guys. But that just means that there will be a double update today! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

As Carlos walked into the kitchen, he saw Kendall standing in front of the box of pizza.

"I made you a plate already." Kendall told him, holding out a plate of two pieces of pizza.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that." Carlos said, taking the plate.

"Yeah I did. That was the most amazing date ever." Kendall said, smiling as he made himself a plate before sitting down next to Carlos.

"Kendall, I know we just had our first date and all but I can't hold it back any longer." Carlos said before he smashed their lips together. When they broke apart they still had their foreheads together.

"What was that for?"

"It was me saying that even though we haven't been together that long, I have fallen in love with you. The way your eyes sparkle after every kiss. The spark I feel every time we kiss, just like the first time. You don't have to say it back but I just want to tell you, Kendall Knight, that I'm so in love with you." Carlos announced before bringing their lips together again in a more passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Kendall said, smiling uncontrollably. Both of the boys jumped apart when they heard a scream from in front of them.

"Ah! You two just told each other that you love each other. Honey, get in here!"

"I heard. I heard." Mr. Garcia said as he came running into the room.

Both boys felt theirselves blush as Mrs. Garcia went on and on about how adorable they were and how glad she was that they were in love. Mr. Garcia congratulated them while Mrs. Garcia announced she was going to bake them brownies. Carlos looked down at his pizza and prayed that his parents would stop talking.

"Have I told you how much I love your parents." Kendall whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Carlos asked him, no longer making this a whispered conversation. Kendall let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know. They just seem so full of life and you have to admit that they can be funny at times."

"Funny and embarrassing." Carlos added.

"Who us?" Mr. Garcia asked and Carlos nodded.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that I like you guys because you two seem full of life and love and you two are funny." Kendall said, smiling at them.

"Aww. We like you two Kendall. We didn't think we were going to see you this soon because Carlos likes to keep his relationships extremely private. Me and Mr. Garcia can both agree that we are happy that you two have found each other." Mrs. Garcia told him.

"I don't understand how can your parents be so mean to a great son like you." Mr. Garcia thought out loud. Carlos and Mrs. Garcia stared at the man in shock, not believing that those words came from his mouth. Mr. Garcia soon realized what he said and he quickly apologized.

"It's fine. I don't understand why they act that way either." Kendall said, getting a little down by the subject. Carlos reached over and squeezed Kendall's hand to comfort him.

"I mean, what parent lets their child leave the house upset and then don't go looking for him." Mr. Garcia said as he rested his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek before he spoke.

"Well, they, um, aren't my real parents."

The kitchen was filled with a collective gasp before the sound of a spoon hitting the floor. Kendall's attention went to the metal spoon covered in brownie mix as his face darkened with blush.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked. Kendall turned his attention to the boy he loved.

"Well, um, I'm adopted."

"Adopted?" Mrs. Garcia asked in shock. Kendall nodded his head before Mr. Garcia spoke.

"Shouldn't the agency be checking on you periodically?" Kendall nodded again.

"So what's your real name?" Carlos asked.

"They kept my real name since they couldn't come up with anything to fit me besides Kendall Knight."

"Oh." Carlos said, trying to process this information. Mrs. Garcia, picked the spoon up off the floor and cleaned up the brownie mix that splattered over the place before getting another spoon.

"I wonder when will the check on you again. There certainly would be a problem if they show up and you aren't there."

"We aren't sending him back!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed Kendall's as if he was going to disappear any second now.

"Calm down. That never crossed my mind." Mr. Garcia said, raising his hands in defense.

"So, what did cross your mind?" Mrs. Garcia asked as she went back to stirring the brownie mix.

"If his parents would start looking for him just so they wouldn't be labeled as bad parents."

"But can't you like arrest them for what his father did?" Carlos asked. Kendall was in shock for a moment before he realized Carlos was talking about what his adoptive father did and not his real father.

"No, it'll just be his word against theirs."

Carlos sighed at his father's response. That's what he always says. Ever since his father has been a police officer, which was forever, Carlos has wondered when would be the right moment to arrest someone.

"They wouldn't do something like that?" Mrs. Garcia said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"They let him leave the house and haven't filed a missing persons report or anything. I've checked, just as a safety precaution. I wouldn't want parents worrying about their child."

"But Dad, they let him leave the house on his own. They obviously don't care." Carlos told his father. Mrs. Garcia put the brownies in the oven before she walked over to the table.

"The love brownies are in the oven. I think it's time to change the subject."

"You're right." Mr. Garcia said.

"How was you boy's date? Anything interesting happen?" Mrs. Garcia reached over and plucked her husband's forehead.

"No, I meant anything interesting movies they watched."

"Uh huh, sure." Kendall gave a light laugh at Carlos' parents antics.

"The date was amazing. We decided on five movies; Insidious, The Hunger Games, Mean Girls, and a movie that Carlos suggested."

"The Green." Carlos told them.

"It was amazing. I loved every second of it." Kendall added.

"Aww. It sounds like you two had a wonderful time."

"Yeah, I just need to remember that a date includes food." Carlos said as he finished his pizza.

"I still had a great time." Kendall told him, making him smile.

Once the brownies were done, everyone got one before Mrs. Garcia put them away. After their brownies and showers everyone headed to bed.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Carlos asked as he sat indian style on his bed. Kendall gave his boyfriend a confused look as he dried his hair.

"Sure." Kendall hung up the towel and sat down next to the latino.

"I, um, wanted to know- Well, you know how something has to happen-" Carlos let out a huff as he tried to figure out how to word his question. He figured he should start where his question first came up.

"You remember at dinner when you told us that you were adopted?" Kendall nodded as his heart started to beat a little quicker.

"My dad told me once that when you're little something big has to happen for you to be taken from your parents. So, what I'm trying to ask is what happened?" Kendall closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Carlos was going to have to know at some point. He just wished it wasn't now. Carlos bit his lip and just before he regret asking Kendall began to speak.

"When I was little...my parents would always argue a-"

"Oh that's all, wait you weren't finish?" Kendall shook his head and Carlos closed his mouth and let him continue.

"I never knew what they would argue about. One day when I walked into the kitchen my mom told me to go in my room and don't come out until she told me to. I sat in my closet and listened to them argue. I heard loud thumping and screaming before the door opened. My dad a-asked me to come out and-"

Carlos watched as Kendall looked away from him. He saw his lip quiver before Kendall bit it and closed his eyes. Carlos gasped when he saw a tear fall and pulled Kendall into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"No, no, I have to tell you." Kendall said, separating them for the moment. He wiped his tears and thought back to where he left off.

"He asked me to come out and I could see my mom on the floor behind him. She was knocked out. I told him that I had to listen to her and stay in. He p-pulled me out a-and he r-raped me." Kendall broke down as he let out the last couple of words. Carlos covered his mouth so he wouldn't gasp so loud before he pulled Kendall in for a hug. As Kendall cried, Carlos couldn't help but let a few tears slip as he cursed himself for ever asking.

"I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"It's okay, you had to find out eventually." Kendall said as he leaned back to look at Carlos' face.

"Are you scared that you'll ever see him again?"

"No, because he's dead. When the other inmates found out what he did, they beat him until they crushed his chest in."

"What about your mom?"

"I-I don't know. I know she's still alive though. It's just after it happened, I was in the hospital for a while. That's how I saw what happened to my father, it was on the news in the room. I remember the last time I saw her and my little sister. It was right after visiting hours were over and she was told that I was being taken from her. They said that they were going to take my little sister from her too but they couldn't take her. I don't remember why though. She told me that she was going to miss me and she'll never forget me and all the moments we shared."

A whole new batch of water works started after that and Carlos pulled Kendall into a tight hug. He reached over and cut off the lamp before laying back with Kendall crying into his chest. He rubbed the blonde's back all night long.

* * *

Kendall's heart was beating so hard in his chest as he and Carlos pulled up to the church. It had been a week since Kendall confessed to Carlos about what happened. Carlos spent the week comforting the blonde, knowing that Kendall was going to have to deal with a funeral at the end of the week.

Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and the blonde bit his lip when he remembered that he hadn't really told Carlos about his parents. Kendall knew that they were probably going to be there. He just prayed that they wouldn't say anything. As they pulled into the parking spot, Kendall knew that he had to tell Carlos or the latino would be hurt if he pulled his hand away and didn't lean into his loving touches.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I'm almost sure that my parents are in there."

"Yeah, and we're going to show them that you're fine without them."

"But, I can't."

"Kendall, they've treated you like crap. It's time to walk in there and show them."

"No, if they see that I'm with a guy then I-I'm going to be s-sent back."

"I know, my father told me before we left that if they try to take you that I am not allowed to do anything."

"N-No, I meant they're going to send me back."

"Back to where? The orphanage?"

"No, th-the straight camp."

"WHAT?! They sent you to a _straight camp_!" Kendall nodded and Carlos only grew more furious.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THEY JUST-" Carlos realized that his yelling was starting to scare his boyfriend. He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself.

"It's okay." Carlos said more to himself than Kendall.

"Everything's going to be fine because I'm just a close friend of your grandfathers. But stay away from them, okay. I don't want them to try anything." Kendall nodded before they stepped out of the car.

"I love you."

Kendall's heart skipped a beat at those three words. He just never thought he would hear it from someone other than a family member. But now he had a boyfriend who he could happily love.

"I love you too." Kendall said, leaning in and kissing Carlos cheek before they walked through the doors of the church.

Carlos was surprised by how big the church was. It looked much smaller on the outside. When they made their way inside the main area, the first thing they saw was a huge cross. Kendall turned to Carlos and pointed to where his grandfather was seated. Carlos made his way over to the older gentlemen and sat down next to him.

Kendall could see his parents in the second row on the opposite side where his grandfather was. Kendall shook his head as he looked from a far. His parents sat a row behind and on the opposite side of the church when they were suppose to be near his grandfather, comforting him. Kendall averted his eyes, to his grandmother.

The only thing that would describe her would be the words at peace and beautiful. The words of what Carlos told him, stuck with him as he walked down the middle aisle, up to the casket. He raised an eyebrow at his mother's ridiculous size hat as if she was a widow. He knew he wasn't the only one looking when he saw other members of the church staring at her. Kendall felt himself tear up as he leaned down and kissed the woman's cold and lifeless cheek.

"I brought Carlos here. I know you wanted to meet him. I really wish you got the chance to. I'm sure you would've loved him as much as I do." Kendall whispered to his grandma before he turned, enough for his grandfather to see him but not his parents. He made his way over and the second he got close to the old man, they were hugging.

"I'm glad you made it. Your parents told me that you ran away. I take it you went over his house." Kendall's grandfather said, gesturing to Carlos as they both sat down. Kendall felt Carlos take his hand as he nodded and before he could say anything his grandfather spoke again.

"It's okay, they aren't looking. I don't think they even saw you walk in."

Before any more words could be exchanged the ceremony began. Kendall was surprised by how many people showed up. He could tell his grandmother was truly a people person. The large church was filled with many different people. As they came up to speak, Kendall's grandfather would say where they met them. It was amazing how he could still remember each and every one of their faces. There were even some people from high up places like the governor.

Everyone spoke so highly about Kendall's grandmother and how they are going to miss her. Kendall was happy that Carlos was there with him because he wouldn't feel as guilty for ruining his suit instead of his grandfathers. Carlos was nothing but comforting and loving during the whole thing.

When people stood up to say their final goodbyes the two boys were one of the first, in order to make it out of there before being spotted. Kendall had let go of Carlos' hand as he leaned down and kissed his grandma.

Carlos said his farewell to the woman he wanted to meet before Kendall's grandfather walked up. Kendall leaned his head on Carlos' shoulder as they watched the man. He straightened out her clothes before he wiped his tears. He leaned down and kissed her one last time as he held her hand. He turned to face Kendall and gasped. Kendall's heart began to beat rapidly as he felt like someone was behind him. When he turned he gasped as well, eyeing his parents as he took a step back from them, getting ready to run.

"Wait. We just want to talk." His mother said, holding up her hands.

"Then talk." Kendall told her.

"Who's that?" Kendall's father asked, pointing to Carlos.

"He's the son of an old friend of mine. He couldn't make it here so he asked his son to send his condolences." Kendall heard his grandfather say from behind him.

"Um, we're causing a scene." Carlos mumbled.

"So, then why were you so-"

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, cutting off his father before he could make any accusations.

"We want you to come home." Kendall's mother said, border-line begging.

"No." Kendall said harshly.

"We don't have time for this!" Kendall's father said, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him.

Carlos stepped forward but stopped himself when he remembered what his father told him. Still he didn't want anything bad to happen but in the moment of him thinking, the man had already dragged his boyfriend half-way down the church isle. Carlos ran to Kendall and grabbed his arm, stopping the grown man when he felt the extra weight.

"Let go, I'll be fine." Kendall told him. Carlos watched as his boyfriend was taken out of the church by his parents. Carlos felt this burning sensation in his heart as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**A/N: AHH! They took him. I'm not gonna lie, I teared up while writing Kendall confess everything to Carlos. So if the dream sequence from the other chapter didn't give you a hint about what happened, this chapter must've been really shocking for you. They also said their first I love you's. I'm so happy that they're in love but then here comes Kendall's parents. Things are going to blow up and spiral and everything the next chapter which will be later on today. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Timing is not my best strong suit as all of you can tell but I have a really good excuse LOL. I changed some things so this chapter is different from what it was supposed to be originally. Well, I'll just let you read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall felt tears fall from his eyes as he was dragged out of the church and thrown into the back of the truck. Kendall covered his ears as his mother went on and on about how worried she was. Kendall knew it was a bunch of bullshit. If the agency found out that Kendall ran away, they surely would've taken him away. Kendall felt the car pull to a stop before he felt a strong hand on his wrist, pulling his arm, uncovering his ears.

"Did you hear your mother? She said she loves you."

With all his might, Kendall ripped his arm away from the man in the front seat. He reached back again only to be stopped by his wife, who gestured to the cars around them as they waited at the light. As they drove, Kendall wondered if jumping out of a moving car would hurt as much as it looked in the movies. He pulled on the door handle but nothing happened.

"They must've put on the child safety lock." Kendall thought as he slowly lowered the handle so it wouldn't make a sound.

"I said I love you Kendall." The woman said again and Kendall wanted to throw up. She didn't love him. If she did she would take off this damn safety lock and let him go back to his Carlos. Kendall's mother let out a sigh before she turned around in the seat, glaring at her son.

"Did you hear me? I said I love you."

"I heard you." Kendall replied.

She turned back in her seat and mouthed something to her husband that Kendall couldn't make out. As they pulled into the driveway, Kendall wondered what Carlos was doing. He hoped that the latino wasn't too worried about him. The car door opened and Kendall's father pulled him out of the car before slamming the door back. Kendall could see his mother already at the front door. Kendall wondered if this was his only chance to escape. Before he could do anything his father was pulling him into the house and shutting the door. So much for escaping.

"I'm so glad you're home." Kendall's mother said, smiling at him. He grimaced as the woman held his face and kissed his cheek. He knew he should've ran when he had the chance but he too busy thinking about it instead of doing it.

"Now, that you're home we need to talk about some things." The woman said as she moved to the couch in the living room. Kendall felt his father grab him by the back of his neck and push him towards the couch.

They all sat down on the couch and Kendall couldn't look at them. His focus was switching from the front door to the stairs. Kendall winced as his chin was grabbed by manicured nails and turned to face the woman who dared call herself his mother.

"Now Kendall. I hate to be a bitch-"

"..." Kendall opened his mouth like he was about to say what he was thinking but he thought it was best to keep quiet. He wanted to say too late but that would only make things worse.

"But if you run away again we're going to have you be watched 24/7. Now I know you don't want that but me and your father don't want to be labeled as bad parents." The woman told him.

Kendall snatched his face away from her grasp and looked down at his feet. He still had on Carlos socks and the suit the Garcia's bought him. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about their warm smiles and the way their house didn't feel so cold like this one.

"Are you crying?" Kendall's father asked him. Instead of answering he just sat there.

"Pssh. You're just like your grandfather, crying over every single thing. You're nothing but a big pathetic baby, like he is." Kendall felt his blood boil as the man spoke.

"Real men don't cry."

That was the thing that set Kendall off. He stood up to face the man but before he could yell at him his mother was already in between them.

"Don't. Just go to your room. We'll talk later." She told him.

Kendall scoffed and headed off to his room. He had nothing to say to them. They dare call themselves parents when all they did was make his life worse. He tried to confide in them and they treat him like crap.

Now, he wishes that he would've asked for Carlos' help instead of telling him he'd be fine because in reality, he was saying that so the latino wouldn't worry about him. There was one thing that Kendall needed right now and that was Carlos. He needed the latino to be there to hold him while he cried, just like he's done in the past.

As he walked into his cold and empty room he felt the burning in his chest of what he could only describe as heart ache. His heart ached to see his boyfriend. To talk to him. To kiss him. To spend every waking moment with him. But here he was, stuck in this room. Kendall laid down on his bed and tried to imagine he was in Carlos' instead. That didn't do anything but make things worse and start a fresh batch of tears to stream down his face.

* * *

When Kendall woke up he was afraid to open his eyes. He wanted everything to just a bad dream and when he opened his eyes he would be staring into brown, loving ones. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart ache as his eyes registered that it was his room.

Sitting up, he could feel a head ache coming on as he looked at the clock for the time. He let out a sigh when he realized that it was time for him to go to school. After his shower, Kendall stepped into his closet, to search for his school clothes.

While looking for his shoes, Kendall stumbled upon the box. He forgot it was here since his thoughts were occupied by his boyfriend. He opened it and stared at the rope that laid in the center. A second later he wish he hadn't because the thoughts came flooding back. He quickly fought them off with a reminder that Carlos cared. Kendall covered the box back up and pushed it to the back of his closet before continuing his search for his shoes.

Once he had them on, he made his way down the hall. He prayed that his parents weren't awake yet but as he took the last step down he saw them in the kitchen. He thought whether or not if he should run out of the front door or not. The second he chose to run out the door, his father was looking at him. He cursed himself for thinking about it instead of just doing it. His father gestured for him to come into the kitchen. As Kendall stepped into the kitchen, his mother smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

"Good morning."

"Speak to your mother." Kendall's father told him.

"Morning." Kendall said, emotionless.

"Come sit down for breakfast." The woman said with a smile. Kendall could laugh at her acting right now if his heart didn't ache.

"I was thinking that I should head of to scho-"

"Sit down." Kendall huffed as he sat down across from his father.

"Disrespect your mother again and you're gonna regret it." The man whispered to him. As they ate breakfast Kendall would close his eyes and imagine it was Mrs. Garcia's cooking he was eating instead of his mother's.

"Kendall, we didn't get a chance to talk last night." Kendall kept what his father told him in mind as he listened to his mother speak. He nodded his head and could see a glare from his father out the corner of his eyes.

"I wanted to know where were you staying?"

"I was staying with a friend."

"Was it a boy?" Kendall turned to look at his father, who had asked the question. Kendall took a deep breath before he responded.

"Yes."

"Was it that boy you were with at the funeral?"

"That's one of grandpa's old-"

"Don't bullshit me, Kendall." Kendall felt his heart race as his blood boiled. He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working.

"Tell us!"

"Yes, okay, yes it was him."

"Ugh, they must've gotten you hooked on mexican food. Well, that's not happening anymore." Kendal stared at his mother in shock as he was sure that her comment was border-line racist.

"How do you know him? I haven't seen him before."

"He's a friend from school."

"Why did you go to him?" Kendall was getting fed up with their questioning.

"I have to go to school." Kendall announced as he got up from the table feeling like he was a pot getting ready to boil over. Before he could get out of the door, Kendall's father grabbed him by his arm with bruising force.

"Answer my question."

"_FINE_! You want me to answer your question? Well, here goes! I went to him because he's my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend and I love him! Are you happy? You finally did it dad, you made me tell you what you've been dying to hear. I'm gay! His parents love me for who I am and they have been nothing but loving. Unlike you two, who only treat me like crap. You sent me to a straight camp, well here's some news for you two. IT DIDN'T WORK!-" Kendall's yelling was cut off by his father.

Kendall grabbed his chin as his mother stepped in between the two. Kendall noticed that she didn't touch him or even look at him. She was too worried about her husband's hand that was turning red. Kendall could still feeling the burning sensation from his father slapping him as he stared at the man.

"You brought this on yourself." Kendall couldn't believe the words that came out of his father's mouth.

"I'm calling the chur-" Before his mother could finish her sentence, Kendall was out the door. He knew who she was calling and he refused to do anything they said anymore. He didn't know if they were going to come after him or not so he walked a little faster than normal to school.

When he got to the school he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't go back. He knew they were going to send him back to straight camp and he knew he wasn't going to survive that place a second time.

As he walked in the building, he didn't see Carlos, Logan, or James. He walked into the cafeteria and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long for Carlos to arrive with James and Logan. When they walked in, no one paid them much attention. James and Logan were holding hands as they smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Kendall said back. Carlos came over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked. Kendall didn't want Carlos to worry about him so much so he decided to leave out what happened.

"I'm fine. They just took me home and my mom talked about how much she loved me."

"Why do we always miss everything?" James asked Logan.

"We weren't invited, genius. At least we know what happened."

"Why are you always so sarcastic?"

"Because sometimes you-"

"I what? Irritate you? Is that what you're going to say?" James asked getting more and more upset.

"Yes, James, you irritate me sometimes but I'm sure I do the same to yo-"

"No you don't."

"Guys! You're causing a scene." Carlos said, having sort of a déjà vu moment from yesterday. Kendall sat there and waited for Carlos to notice that he was upset but he never did. He waited for Carlos to hold his hand randomly like he did when they were in the house. He never realized how much he would want his kisses until now. Carlos barely looked at him and he wondered if it was something with him.

Logan noticed how most of the time they sat in the cafeteria, Kendall was looking down at his lap. He was wondering if Carlos noticed Kendall's posture or presence. He asked him if he was okay but that's it. Logan looked over at James but he wasn't even paying attention. He was looking through his papers.

"Are you doing homework?" Logan asked him and he noticed how the brunette blushed.

"I couldn't finish because I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, I'm finishing up now." James quickly told his boyfriend before he yelled at him again.

When the bell rang Kendall was the first one to stand up and Logan was about to take that opportunity to talk to Carlos but the latino was up as well, getting lost within the crowd of students.

"What's wrong?" James asked him.

"I don't think Kendall is as fine as he says he is."

"You worry too much and besides he ran away and his parents brought him back. It's going to take some time for him to, you know, feel happy."

"And Carlos needs to be helping him." Logan said as James put his books away.

"But you know how Carlos is about PDA." James reminded him.

"I know." Logan said as they got up and walked out. Logan raised an eyebrow at the looks he received from a few jocks. He didn't know how to describe the look, he just knew that it didn't seem friendly.

* * *

After lunch, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were walking in the hallway. The brunettes were walking in the middle with Carlos and Kendall on the outside. Logan was about to suggest that they should move closer but James distracted him by pulling him close. James always had that feeling to make him forget everything with just a simple touch, which is why he gets his homework done as soon as possible.

Logan leaned his head on James shoulder but lifted it again when that same jock from this morning came walking past them. He didn't say anything but Logan got this weird feeling. Kendall and Carlos went their separate ways to their classes before James and Logan did the same.

Once that class was over, Logan headed to his last class of the day, planning on meeting up with James, Carlos, and Kendall because they all had the class together. As he walked through the hall he could see James at his locker waiting. His attention moved from his boyfriend to someone approaching him. It was the jock from earlier, only this time he had a cup in his hand.

A second later the contents splashed in Logan's face. He gasped as the cold substance burned his eyes and moved down his face. He could hear some other students laughing before the guy whispered in his ear.

"Fag."

James turned towards the students laughing and rolled his eyes at them as he checked his phone. Nothing from Logan. When he looked up, he saw a jock looking down at someone. He figured that it was just another random student but when the jock moved his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Logan covered in red slush.

He quickly put his phone in his pocket and ran down the hall towards his boyfriend. Anger quickly boiled within him as he reached him. He was about to pass him and beat the shit out of that jock but Logan grabbed his arm, turning his attention to him.

James wiped Logan's face of the red slush as Kendall and Carlos turned the corner onto their hallway. The first thing Kendall noticed was the mess on the floor. Both boys followed it with their eyes and the first person they saw was James, looking extremely pissed but also concerned. Their eyes then switched to Logan who was covered in the substance that was on the floor. Carlos gasped as they quickly ran over to him.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James told him.

"H-He threw a slushy in my face." Logan told them as he shivered. They pulled him into the closest bathroom and James began to wash the liquid off of his boyfriend.

"He just randomly threw it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, but I saw him earlier and he gave me this look. I didn't think much of it but then he walked past us again in the hallway and I tried to ignore him. But a few minutes ago I saw him again and he just threw it in my face."

"Do you know why?" James asked him as he ran water over the paper towel.

"Yeah, after he did it he whispered fag in my ear." Logan said as James wiped his face.

Carlos was shocked. He was positive that James and Logan were two the most popular kids in the school and were cool with the jocks. But that's when he realized that they were cool when he was a jock. Now that he wasn't they were victims of this. He started to panic, thinking who would be next.

"Kendall, can I talk to you in the hall?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded and followed him into the hall. Carlos took a deep breath as he felt his heart quicken.

"Kendall, I don't think we should see each other anymore in public."

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Kendall asked, feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He had a feeling that Carlos was holding back but he didn't think this was the reason.

"People are starting to talk and what they did to Logan. I just can't deal with that. Not on my senior year."

"So, you're breaking up with me because you're scared?" He asked, feeling himself start to tear up.

"I still love you and I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want people to know about us." Carlos told him.

"You don't love me enough to not break my heart." Kendall said before he turned around and ran. Nothing would be able to take away the pain he was going through, except one thing. Carlos tried to further explain himself but before he could Kendall wa gone.

Kendall's whole life he had been treated wrong. He dealt with things and was ready to end it on graduation day. That is until him and Carlos fell in love. He thought that things were going to be different. The way he took him with open arms when he ran away. The way Carlos held him and really listened. He thought that he and Carlos would live together forever. He was wrong. Carlos was afraid of being with him in public. Everyone was. He was a freak. To everyone he was that weird kid that never spoke. They failed to realize that he too had feelings.

Kendall thought that Carlos would understand that his feelings were fragile at the moment. He opened up and told the latino everything. Well, almost everything. He never thought that he would be going back to this state of mind so he never mentioned it. But Carlos was the only thing holding him up and to not want to be seen with him in public tore down the stand he created when they first kissed.

Kendall wiped his tears as he walked home. He didn't care that he was skipping school. He didn't care about anything anymore. He only had one thing on his mind.

As he made his way into the house he saw that his parents were sleep on the couch. He made his way upstairs to his room. He grabbed his calendar and drew a big X over all of it as tears ran down his face. He pulled out his desk chair and sat it under the ceiling fan.

He didn't bother wiping his tears as he grabbed the box from the back of his closet. He sat the box on the floor, opening it and pulling the rope out. He tied it into a knot around the fan and made a noose, something he learned while he was in the straight camp. One of the guys there showed him before he committed suicide later that night.

Kendall felt that he should at least let Carlos feel his pain. He pulled out his phone and began to type his heart away, or whatever was left of it.

"You know Carlos I thought you were different. I thought that you would be the one. I was wrong. You hurt me terribly and I don't think I can handle it like I handled everything else. You made me feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life but you took that away. I really do love you and I still do. You say you love me but all you did was show me the opposite." Kendall texted out. He stood up and wiped his face one more time before he stood in the chair. When his phone vibrated he didn't know whether if he should see what it was or not. He stepped down from the chair and grabbed his phone, reading the text.

"I do love you Kendall. I love you so much. I just don't want us to get hurt." Carlos texted back.

"It's too late for that. You've done the most damage that anyone could ever do. I just can't handle it." Kendall texted back. He couldn't handle anything anymore. He knew that he was going to go back to straight camp the second his parents get to him and he didn't want to go through that again. He couldn't. Now, Carlos didn't want to be with him in public was the final stab to his heart.

"What do you mean you can't handle it?" Carlos texted to him.

"Goodbye Carlos." Kendall texted back before he went over to his door, locking it. He stepped up on the chair and secured the rope around his neck before he kicked over the chair. Just before everything faded to black Kendall could see that Carlos was calling.

* * *

**A/N: ;-; Kendall exploded and told them everything! Carlos wasn't affectionate to Kendall when he needed it. But don't blame Carlos! Please don't! That's how he is! Well, you're still probably blaming Carlos...hell, I wrote it and I'm blaming Carlos. I had to keep wiping my keyboard as I typed. Invisible weekend is officially over but I will be updating soon. Just not tomorrow. I'll try though. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Elapsed Time: 2 Hours until Kendall's death._

"I still love you and I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want people to know about us." Carlos told him.

"You don't love me enough to not break my heart." Kendall said before he turned around and left.

Carlos sighed before he turned and made his way to class with James and a now clean Logan. He was going to have to explain everything to Kendall later on. He couldn't believe that he just did that. But he had a good reason. It was for him and Kendall's safety.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked him as he walked into class.

"Yeah, dude you are never like this. I hope it isn't because of what happened to Logan?" James added and Carlos shook his head.

"Did something happen between you and Kendall?" Logan asked him.

_1 hour and 45 minutes_

"Well, after what happened to you I started thinking about what would happen if me and Kendall walked around like you two. We would get hurt and I didn't want that to happen to him."

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"I-"

"Class it's time to take you're seats and begin." The teacher said as the bell rang. James and Logan sat on opposite sides of Carlos so they could still talk.

"I told Kendall that I didn't think we should be out in the public like you guys." Carlos told them.

"Is it because of what happened earlier?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"What exactly did you tell him?" James asked.

"I told him-"

"Carlos, James, and Logan, focus." The teacher told them.

"I told him that I loved him and that we shouldn't be seen in public." Carlos said.

_1:37_

"Carlos, do you know what that could mean to him? That could make him think of multiple reasons why you did that." Logan said.

"Well, he asked me if it was because what happened to you and I told him yeah."

"Oh my god." Logan said as he put his head on the desk.

"Wait, what did he say when you told him that you didn't want to be seen in public with him?" James asked.

"He asked me what he did wrong."

"And.."

"And I told him that people were starting to talk and I couldn't handle that, not on my senior year."

"Carlos you are so fucking- do you know how selfish you just sounded?" Logan asked him.

"I told him I still loved him."

"What did he say after that?" James asked him.

"He said that I didn't love him enough to not break his heart."

_1:27_

"Oh my god." Logan said as he rubbed his hands through his hair. James looked at his boyfriend with a scared look on his face and when Logan saw it he knew.

"James." Logan said in a warning tone.

"We have to tell him." James said.

"Tell me what." Carlos asked them.

"Nothing." Logan told him.

"No, Logan we have to tell him. What if that's what he's going to do?" James asked him.

"He wouldn't do that." Logan retorted.

"Logan, I know you're thinking it. You don't want to believe it just as much as I did when you first told me about it. You don't want to think the worst but I know it's a possibility in your head."

"Guys what are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Noth-" Logan started.

"Carlos we have to tell you something." James said, interrupting Logan.

"James don-" Logan started again but James covered his mouth.

"It's about Kendall. When Logan went over his house for the first time he told me that he saw Kendall looking at a rope in his closet." James told him.

"James, what are you saying?" Carlos asked, confused about where this was going.

Logan broke free from James hand and said, "James this is Kendall's secret."

"And this could possibly save his life!" James yelled at him, getting everyone's attention.

"Boys! Am I going to have to give you three detention?" The teacher asked them and they all shook their heads. When she turned back around to the board their conversation continued.

"James, tell me already." Carlos told him.

"Logan thinks that Kendall is going to use the rope to hang himself." James told him. Carlos' eyes widened in shock at the accusation.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan who sheepishly nodded his head.

Carlos began to go over everything in his head from when he first saw Kendall. He had been in the background and no one really paid attention to him. He was an outcast. No one wanted to be around him and he felt the same way. He never really spoke much to other people unless they spoke to him.

Carlos remembers what Kendall told him about his father. He had been taken from his family because of that. He lost his mother and sister because of something his father had done. His life was turned upside down because of one man. He stripped Kendall of his innocence and made Kendall who he was today.

Now, Carlos remembers the look in Kendall's eyes when he sat there by himself. His eyes showed no sign of happiness or life whatsoever. That is until they started going out. Carlos was trying to think when was the first time he had seen the shine in Kendall's eyes.

The kiss.

When they kissed for the first time on the closet there was shine in Kendall's eyes, it wasn't much but it was something. Carlos heart shattered when he remembered what happened moments ago. He personally knocked that shine out of Kendall's eyes. That's when he remembered it disappearing again. In his head he thought he was doing the right thing by protecting them. He began to assess everything that happened.

_"Kendall, I don't think we should see each other anymore in public."_

That's when he saw the shine began to dim.

_"Why? What did I do wrong?" _

Kendall sounded so broken when he asked him this. He didn't even blame Carlos. He asked what _he_ did wrong.

_"People are starting to talk and what they did to Logan. I just can't deal with that. Not on my senior year."_

Carlos winced as his words went through his head. That was really really selfish.

_"So, you're breaking up with me because you're scared?"_

The shine was slowly fading as the conversation went on and Kendall's voice was getting hoarser as he tried not to cry.

_"I still love you and I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want people to know about us." _

That didn't even sound like it helped the situation. It sounded to him like he was just sugar coating his words.

_"You don't love me enough to not break my heart." _

That's when the shine was gone completely. Just before Kendall turned around and walked out of the school.

"Oh my god." Carlos said as everything seemed to hit him as the bell rang.

_1 hour_

Carlos jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket, fishing out his phone. He opened it when he saw he had a message from Kendall.

"It's from Kendall." Carlos told James and Logan as they stood there.

"Read it out loud." Logan said.

"You know Carlos I thought you were different. I thought that you would be the one. I was wrong. You hurt me terribly and I don't think I can handle it like I handled everything else. You made me feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life but you took that away. I really do love you and I still do. You say you love me but all you did was do the opposite." Carlos said as he read the text message. He felt like his world was shattering as he texted out his response.

"See!" Logan yelled at him.

"I do love you Kendall. I love you so much. I just don't want us to get hurt." Carlos texted back as fast as his fingers would let him. He cursed when his phone started acting stupid and wouldn't send the damn message. He let out a sigh when it notified him that it sent.

"What did you text back?" James asked him.

"Boys, you three are going to be late for your next class." The teacher told them but they ignored her, waiting for Carlos to respond.

_44 minutes_

"I told him that I love him very much and I was doing this because I don't want us to get hurt." Carlos told them.

"That's good." James said.

"I just hope it gets through to him." Logan said as he bit his nails, anxiously waiting for a reply. When the phone buzzed they all almost jumped for it to read it.

"It's too late for that. You've done the most damage that anyone could ever do. I just can't handle it."

_31 minutes_

They all let out a gasp as the words began to register in their heads. Was Logan right? Logan prayed that he wasn't. This had to be one of the few times he was praying he was so fucking wrong.

"What do you mean you can't handle it?" Carlos texted back quickly as the teacher came over to them.

"I am going to have to ask you three to leave so I can begin my next class. You are probably late for your next classes." She told them.

They all walked out of her room and into the emptying halls. Carlos looked down at his phone and waited for a response. He cursed again when he saw he lost service. What the fuck is wrong with this school?

Carlos had to walk closer to the front of the school to get his service to come back. When he had about two bars all three of them stood there and waited for a response.

"Goodbye Carlos." Carlos read out loud when the text came through. The all looked at each other in shock.

"Hey, you kids are supposed to be in class." One of the security guards said from down the hall.

_20 minutes_

Carlos looked at the man and the close proximity of him and the door. He had to do it. He needed to save Kendall. With everything Logan has told him and everything he noticed he knew what Kendall meant when he said goodbye.

Carlos ran to the door, pushing it open and running to the direction of Kendall's house. Hearing yelling, Carlos glanced behind him to see that James and Logan were running with him and the security guard was standing at the doors of the school. Carlos was running down the sidewalk, his heart was pounding.

Not at the fact that he was running with all his strength but to the fact that Kendall was going to kill himself. If Kendall was successful Carlos wouldn't know what he would do with his life. That's why Carlos had to stop him. He had to prove to Kendall that he was important to people, that he was loved by many.

_12 minutes_

He was going to do that even if it meant coming out to everyone. He would rather be bullied for the next few months than to, not only be responsible for someones death, but lose the person he cared for so much.

Carlos rounded the corner to what he recognized as Kendall's neighborhood. His legs were hurting and he could see that James and Logan were struggling to keep up with him. Carlos knew that he wasn't stopping until he knew Kendall was safe. Not matter how much his legs hurt.

_9 minutes_

He pushed his way through the last few feet until he could see Kendall's house in the distance. He was almost there. He was going to save Kendall. He was out of breath and was running on will, pushing his body to its limits.

His lungs felt like they were on fire at the moment. He glanced behind him to see if James and Logan were behind him, they were. When he turned back around he noticed how close he was to Kendall's house. He got his phone and called Kendall, praying that he didn't do anything yet.

James and Logan were screaming his name but he guessed they were telling him to run because they probably grew tired. That wasn't the case. He realized that when he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he flew up on top of the car before he rolled off and hit the ground, dropping his phone. The car came to a screeching halt, the driver screaming in shock.

_0 minutes_


	13. Chapter 13

Carlos groaned as he realized that he was just hit by a car. He moved and felt his whole body burn in pain. He still had to save Kendall. He pushed the pain into the back of his mind as he pushed himself up off of the ground.

"Oh my god, sir, please. You have to lay down, I'm calling the paramedics." The woman told him.

Carlos ignored her as he continued to run faster and faster to Kendall's house, that was extremely close. He ran through the yard and up to the front door. He knocked but didn't want to wait.

He rammed himself into the door and took a step back and kicking it with all of his might. The door broke open and pieces flew all over as Kendall's parents shot up from the couch. Kendall's mother fell on to the floor and they both stared at Carlos in shock. Carlos ignored them as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Kendall's father yelled at him just as James and Logan ran into the house and up the stairs.

When Carlos reached Kendall's door he twisted the door knob before realizing that it was locked. He began to bang on the door and when he started to panic he rammed his body into the door. He rammed it hard enough and the door flew open. He gasped in shock when he saw Kendall hanging from the ceiling.

The first thing he did was run over and held Kendall's legs up, taking the strain off of his neck. He looked up to see that Kendall's eyes were closed. Before Carlos could even scream for help James came running in, Logan right behind him.

"Oh my god." Logan gasped as he covered his mouth in shock.

James reached into his pocket, taking out the small pocket knife he kept for emergencies. He ran over to where Kendall was and quickly cut him down. Logan and Carlos lowered him down to the ground as James put the knife back into his pocket.

Carlos quickly rushed over to feel Kendall's upper half, taking the rope from around his neck and seeing if he had a pulse. He didn't feel anything and quickly began to do CPR. Tears were falling from his eyes, blurring his vision. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was doing it to keep them safe. He never meant to hurt Kendall like he did. He for damn sure didn't mean it to end up like this.

Carlos wiped his face and continued with the CPR before Kendall's parents came into the room. His mother gasped while still standing in the doorway while his father just looked down at the scene before him in shock.

Carlos was trying to stop his crying so he could breathe properly but it was becoming more difficult when every time he looked down at Kendall he showed no sign of life. There were sounds of sirens going off and Logan ran outside to get their attention. He came back with two of them and James pulled Carlos away from Kendall as they went to work. A third paramedic rushed them out of the room and into the living room.

Carlos couldn't sit down like everyone else. He just kept pacing in front of the steps. His heart going a hundred miles a minute as the tears kept falling. The paramedics came rushing down the stairs with Kendall in their arms before taking him outside and placing him on the gurney.

* * *

Carlos sat there in the waiting room for what seemed like agonizing hours. His heart pounding in his ears as his mind clouded with _everything_. It was slowly killing him. His thoughts were replaying every second he spent with Kendall. It was torturing him but he felt like he deserved it. This was all his fault.

If he hadn't said those words to Kendall then none of this would be happening and they would probably be happily leaving the school at this very moment. But no, he had to go ahead and say them so now they're sitting in this hospital waiting room. James and Logan were on both of Carlos' sides as the latino sobbed in his chair. Kendall's parents were a few chairs over. Both of them just sat there with blank looks on their faces.

Carlos looked up at the sound of the doors in front of them opening. The doctor had an unreadable expression on his face and a clipboard in his hand. Carlos' heart began to beat faster, if that was possible. The tension in the air was making it hard to breathe.

Carlos knew that if Kendall was dead because of him than he shouldn't be allowed to walk on this Earth. There was no excuse for what he did. If Kendall took his life then Carlos would do the same. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the pain, the guilt of knowing that he took a life with his words. Not just any life, but Kendall's life. The doctor's face suddenly fell and he said those words that Carlos was dreading to hear.

"I'm sorry."

Carlos felt like his heart shatter as tears fell from his eyes. He suddenly felt like he was being shook with force of his sobs. No, he was actually being shook. It sounded like someone was calling him as everything faded to black.

Carlos sat up and almost collided with the person that was shaking him. Carlos felt his heart began to slow from its rapid pace when he realized that it was a dream. He had fell asleep against James. The doctor hadn't come out yet and at that moment Carlos wished that his dream didn't some true. Even for a dream he felt like a part of him was being ripped out. Carlos looked up at the person that was shaking him and was shocked to see that it was his father.

"Carlos, come with me." He told him. Carlos stood up and followed his father who was clad in his police uniform.

"The nurses need to check you over." Carlos stopped in his tracks when his father told him that. He noticed and stopped as well, turning to look at Carlos.

"I'm not going. I need to see if Kendall is okay before I can do anything."

"Carlos they need to see if you are okay. You got hit by a car."

"I DON'T CARE!" Carlos yelled at the man. Mr. Garcia stared at Carlos with a shocked expression on his face. His son has never raised his voice at him or anyone like that.

Carlos turned around and saw Kendall's parents sitting there with sad looks on their face. His father was shaking his head and Carlos just lost it. "Why are you two even here? You two have done nothing but make Kendall's life hell! He's been through so much already and all you two needed to do was love him but you didn't! When he decided to share one of his deepest secrets with you, you decide to send him to a straight camp! A FUCKING STRAIGHT CAMP! How in the hell did you think something like that was going to even fucking work? Ever since you two adopted him you've done nothing but make his life worst! You two shouldn't be ashamed of yourselves for all the heart-break you've put Kendall through!"

"What? Don't put all of this on us! There must've been something you did if he came running home and you were behind him! You probably are the cause of all of this!" Kendall's father said, standing up to glare at Carlos.

"I pulled the final straw," Carlos said, softening a little. "I made a mistake. Something that will affect me for the rest of my life. I brought him out of the despair you two put him in but I wasn't brave enough to face the world with him."

"Kendall wanted to do this before he even met Carlos." Logan said, standing next to the smaller boy to comfort him.

"How do you figure that?" Kendall's mother asked, still sitting in her chair.

"Because when I visited your house for the first time I saw Kendall staring at the rope he used to hang himself."

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Mr. Garcia. He himself turned around to see a doctor standing there. Everyone stared at the doctor, waiting for him to say something. He looked down at his clipboard before saying, "Kendall Knight is in a stable condition but has yet to wake up. If the paramedics got there any later we would've lost him. He also has bruised ribs from the CPR performed on him." Carlos looked down at that. "But the CPR was crucial to saving his life. If it wasn't performed he more than likely wouldn't be here. So don't be sad or ashamed, you basically saved his life." Carlos looked at the doctor in shock.

"When can we see him?"

"I will get a nurse to call you in when he wakes up." The doctor said before he left.

Mr. Garcia pulled Carlos into a tight hug as his son began to cry again. The only way to describe them was tears of joy, happiness, happiness that Kendall was still alive. But there was also that guilt that was eating at him. He saved Kendall after he caused him so much pain he wanted to end his life. Even though Logan said that Kendall wanted to do this before he met the blonde, Carlos couldn't help but feel completely responsible. He was the one who pulled the final straw.

James and Logan joined in on the hug while Kendall's parents just sat there. The woman was staring at them hugging and wondered how they could be so happy. Her son wasn't normal and then he tried to kill himself. That's just all types of wrong. A part of her wanted to call her father but she didn't need more people yelling at her, calling her a bad parent.

As the guys separated Mr. Garcia held his son as he spoke. "Can you please get checked by the nurses now?" Carlos nodded his head and let himself be led by his father to the awaiting nurses.

While Carlos was being checked over he was thinking of all the ways he was going to try to get Kendall back. There was no doubt in his mind that he was probably the last person Kendall wanted to see. Well, not the last but he was close to the top, along with the blonde's adoptive parents.

"You have a bruised hip from the impact and a couple of scratches but other than that you'll be fine." The nurse told him before they released him. Carlos made his way back over to the waiting room and as he walked in he could hear the sound of crying. He turned the corner and his face brightened at the sight in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall's mother cried out.

"You two are being arrested for child abuse, child neglect, and for just being awful parents." The officer told them as he read them their Miranda rights. Carlos walked up to his father and hugged him without saying a word.

"Can we at least see our son?" The woman asked.

"Right now, you'll need to see a judge before that can happen." The officer told her.

"Great job, Lieutenant." Mr. Garcia told the man as he took Kendall's parents out of the waiting room.

"What's going to happen to them?" Logan asked before Carlos could.

"Well, they will see the judge and in most cases like this the child, Kendall, would go back to the orphanage. That's if Kendall doesn't want to go back to them, which almost never happens. So, I'm pretty sure that Kendall will not want to go back to them." Mr. Garcia told them.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Carlos turned to see his mother running towards them. She was still dressed in her work clothes. Mrs. Garcia went over to Carlos and started checking him over.

"Are you okay? Did something happen at school?" Carlos nodded at both of her questions as he felt himself tear up.

"It's Kendall."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen and I didn't know he was going to take it that way."

"Take what, what way? Carlos, you aren't making sense. Did you do something to Kendall?"

"I broke his heart and he tried to kill himself. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to protect him but I came off as selfish and now he's in a hospital bed because of me." Carlos said as he broke down. Mrs. Garcia pulled her son close to her as she looked over him at her husband.

"Carlos, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Right?" She asked her husband and he nodded.

"They said that he's in stable condition and they're going to tell us when he wakes up."

"Where are his parents?"

"They got arrested." James said interrupting their family moment. Mrs. Garcia's eyes widened in shock and Mr. Garcia nodded his head, smirking proudly.

"I had already filed down all the charges against them after Kendall told us. I just didn't have any type of evidence to make the proper arrest."

Mrs. Garcia moved them over to the chairs. When Carlos winced, she was quick to jump up, thinking she did something. Carlos explained to her what happened and the woman shouted in surprise followed by question after question until she was filled in on everything that happened.

Carlos had his head laid on his mother's shoulder as they waited for about an hour. James and Logan were next to them while Mr. Garcia stepped away to handle police business. As he made his way back over he was met with the doctor, who informed him that Kendall was awake.

Everyone looked at Carlos and expected for him to be running into the room but he didn't move. Mrs. Garcia gestured for the other boys to go ahead instead before she wrapped a comforting arm around her son.

"I know that you're beating yourself up about this. All I'm going to say is that you shouldn't. Kendall was going through this before you two met. You couldn't stop this from happening. You did what you thought was best. Not every message that people send come out the way they want it. This was a misunderstanding and you couldn't control that."

"I know but I could've worded it differently instead of sounding so selfish."

"Okay, what happened that caused you to tell him what you told him?"

"Logan got a slushy thrown in his face because he's gay and I knew that when the school found out about me and Kendall something like this would happen to us. I didn't want Kendall to get hurt so I told him that we shouldn't be seen in public together."

"I have to admit that could've been worded differently but when you said it your concern was for him so it isn't your fault."

"But still, I'm probably one of the last people that he wants to see."

"Carlos, let me tell you something. When I first saw you two there was no doubt in my mind that you two were meant for each other. The love that you two share is something that I've only seen once and that was with me and your father. We've been through so much together and our love i still there as if it was the first day. I know that you think he doesn't want to see you but in his mind he does." Carlos shook his head at that.

"He said that he couldn't handle it anymore and that I hurt him more than anyone. The last thing he needs to see is my face." It was Mrs. Garcia's turn to shake her head.

"That's because he thinks that you don't want to be seen in public with him. I'm pretty sure that he thinks that it's something wrong with him which is why he did what he did. What you need to do is go in there and tell him what's in here." The older woman told him as she pointed to his heart.

"Tell him what how you feel. From the moment you saw him to the moment you thought he was gone. Tell him everything and when he forgives you, don't stop there. Prove to him that you still love him."

"How do you know if he'll forgive me?"

"Because, like I said before your love with him is powerful. Even if he doesn't forgive you right away he will in a small sense and that's all you need." Carlos smiled at his mother before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's nothing better than young love."

Carlos stood up and made his way towards where he saw James, Logan and his father go. He turned down a hall and saw his father standing by a door he supposed was Kendall's room. As he approached the man he couldn't look at him in the eyes. Feeling the guilt of being so close to Kendall. He had to remind himself that it was just a big misunderstanding even though he still felt guilty.

Mr. Garcia pulled his son in for a tight hug before he opened the door. Carlos stepped in and he could see Kendall sitting up, James and Logan by his side. Carlos felt the guilt rise in him once again when he noticed the bruise on Kendall's neck. Carlos could feel the tension in the room and he knew it wasn't going to go away until someone said something so he decided to be the first.

"Hey."

"Hey."

* * *

**A/N: I know it isn't much but at least everyone's alive now. Smiles for that. I'm sorry for leaving you with another sort of cliffhanger but I just couldn't type anymore. After reading the reviews, I figured I shouldn't have people be all sad and stuff. So I spent the whole night typing this. I would type more but it's time for me to go to school. Yay for no sleep XD. But it's all worth it as long as everyone is happy. But there will be more of this. It probably won't get as angsty as these last few chapters but there will be some drama. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

"We'll give you two some time to talk." James said, standing up with Logan and leaving. Kendall kept his head down and stared at the hospital wristband. Carlos couldn't hold it in any longer. As tears rolled down his face, he pulled Kendall in for a hug. Kendall didn't respond. He just let Carlos hug him.

"I'm so sorry." Carlos repeated over and over.

"I never meant for this to happen. I-I...I know you probably wouldn't want to see me but I just had to see for myself that you're okay." Carlos said as he pulled away from the blonde. When Carlos noticed that Kendall wasn't going to speak he turned and headed towards the door.

"Don't leave, please."

Carlos stopped in his tracks upon hearing Kendall's voice. He wiped his tears and moved to the chair next to Kendall's side.

"J-James and Logan told me what you did." Kendall said after there was a silence in between them.

"I-I want to say thank you. I had no idea that people actually cared about me. I know, you told me you loved me but I just couldn't really see it. I felt like I was here but it was all a dream and when y-you said those words." Kendall paused and tried to gather himself up to continue.

"W-When you said those words, I felt like you were personally ripping my heart out and telling me that I'm nothing. Something that everyone has told me. I felt like within those words was a message that you didn't want to be with me or anything. I just couldn't handle it anymore. The heartache and the pain and I wanted it all to go away. I thought all of my troubles would be gone once my eyes closed and I took that final breath. When I opened them again, I couldn't believe where I was. I thought I would be somewhere dressed in all white but instead, I'm sitting here in this hospital robe. Then I started to wonder who brought me back? Who saved me? When James and Logan walked in, I thought it was one of them that brought me back but I didn't know how. I never talked to them about anything. When they told me it was you, everything you did. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know you cared so much. I thought that you were saying those three words just because you felt the need to say them." Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just never expected that Kendall would be in this much pain. He never expected to be in this position. He just never expected it. He grabbed Kendall's hand and stared him straight in his eyes.

"I love you, Kendall. When I told you that, I meant it. I knew it was probably too early to say it in our relationship but I just had to tell you. I care so much about you that I will do anything to keep you. I know that I am not worthy of even being in the same room as you for what I've done but I promise you that I will make it up to you. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it. I will change everything I've done to make it up to you. I never meant my words to affect you the way they did. What I told you at school was me being scared. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted us to be safe and I thought that us not being in public would keep us safe. I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you in public because of who you are. I love who you are so much that I just want to- I don't even know. If you were something I could buy, I would buy the whole damn factory and every ingredient." Kendall giggled a little at Carlos' words.

"I know that sounds weird but it's true. When I first saw you, I just felt the urge to know everything about you and I wanted to become your boyfriend. I wanted to do it so bad that I came up with this huge plan just to swoon you. But of course everything went wrong when you didn't become my lab partner. But I still made everything work and I tried so hard to impress you. When we first kissed, I wanted to scream with excitement but I had to play it cool. You don't even want to know what I did before I walked in the house. I ran up and down the street screaming all because we kissed. I know that I need to work to gain that level of trust we had but I will work my hardest."

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I hurt you, Kendall. I hurt you so much that you didn't want to live. That is something that will haunt me forever. I don't even know what I would do if you weren't here right now. All because I was being scared. Well you know what? To hell with that, I will proudly profess my love for you to anyone and everyone. And that's just the start, Kendall."

Mrs. Garcia walked into the room and frowned before speaking. "I'd hate to break up all of this but the nurses are hassling us about staying here too long. Plus we have to take care of some things so Carlos, you're going to have to come back tomorrow." Carlos sighed and stood up. He leaned over and kissed Kendall on his forehead.

"I love you." He said once his lips left the blonde's forehead. "So much."

"I love you too." Kendall said, letting a small smile come to his face. Carlos followed Mrs. Garcia out of the room to see James and Logan.

"So?" James asked, eagerly.

"I told you not to hassle him about it." Logan scolded his boyfriend.

"Well, what happened?" James asked, ignoring his boyfriend.

"We talked."

"I know that. What was said?"

"It was a big misunderstanding and I worded everything I told him the wrong way and he told me how he felt and I'll be seeing him tomorrow."

"There had to be more than that."

"James, please. It's bad enough I have to leave him here." Carlos told him as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

Carlos walked into the school, blood boiling. There was one thing that he needed to handle. He knew where the person was because he saw him there every morning. Carlos walked past James and Logan and they looked surprised.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James asked him as they both hurried to follow.

"I need to handle something." Carlos told them as they turned a corner. That's when Carlos saw him with his crowd of 'friends' he handed to him. He was leaning up against a locker as they surrounded him, just like they use to do to Carlos.

"Zevon!" Carlos yelled over their laughter.

They all grew quiet and turned to look at him as he stalked towards them. They parted enough for him to come through. Carlos grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pushing him closer to the locker.

"We need to have a talk." Carlos told him. Dak nodded his head before he was pulled from the crowd. Carlos pulled him down the hallway before he let him go.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" Carlos asked him.

"Huh? N-Nothing."

"Obviously. You're the leader of the school. I handed you that."

"I know."

"So fucking handle it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carlos grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"One of your guys thought it was funny to throw a slushie in Logan's face."

"I-I'll handle it, I swear."

"You better." Carlos let him go and he gathered himself, mentally. Carlos turned to see James and Logan standing there.

"You didn't have to do that." Logan told him.

"Yes, I did. If he had been doing his job then none of this would've happened." Carlos told Logan before moving past him.

"How's Kendall?" Carlos turned back around, looking past James and Logan, directly at Dak.

"I-I heard some things and I didn't see him at school and I-" Dak's words stopped under his hand and he looked at Carlos in shock. Carlos removed his hand and a slurry of apologies came out of Dak's mouth.

"He's fine." Carlos told him.

"Is it true he tried to kill himself?" Dak whispered. Carlos nodded his head before walking away.

"I'll handle that guy." He reminded Carlos as he turned the corner.

"How did he know about Kendall?" James asked Carlos.

"He's the ruler of the school now, he's supposed to know everything."

* * *

The project due date was coming closer and closer. Kendall was still in the hospital for his injuries and suicide watch. Carlos, James, and Logan all were over Carlos' house, finishing up their projects. Logan was quietly working while James and Carlos were trying to get the volcano to erupt.

"I asked Kendall yesterday if he remembered the formula and he wrote it down for me." Carlos said, happily.

"Cool." James said as Carlos got out the chemicals he bought. They measured out everything and poured it into the top, waiting for a reaction.

"It didn't do anythi-" James was cut off when then the volcano begin to spew out colorful liquid. Carlos gasped when he realized that the liquid was going to get all over the floor. He was able to stop most of it by grabbing a bucket that his mother used for mopping.

"Well, now we need a town and a drainage system for this and then we'll be done." Carlos said as he wiped up the mess.

"I already have the little people for the town." James said, smiling as he went through his bag, pulling out a bag with barbies in it.

"Do I even want to know?" Carlos asked him and James shook his head.

"Let's just start building the small town." James said, sitting the bag down and grabbing some clay.

An hour later the clay molding for the town was finished. Both Carlos and James moved the clay over to the sun so it could dry quicker. Carlos sighed as he sat down on the couch. James went over to see what Logan was doing. Carlos did a quick run to his room where he grabbed his journal off of the nightstand and headed back into the living room.

"What's that?" James asked him.

"It's something for Kendall." Carlos told him as he sat down.

That seemed to get Logan's interest and he figured he needed a break from his project. He made his way over to Carlos and sat opposite of James, putting Carlos in the middle of them. Carlos opened his journal and grabbed the pencil he used as the bookmark.

"Is this a song?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"I wrote it. It wasn't easy as you can tell by the eraser marks." James chuckled before he began to read through the lyrics.

"I only got through the first verse and the chorus and a little bit of the second verse."

"It's beautiful." Logan complimented.

"Thank you. Do you guys think you can help me?"

"Sure." All of them studied the lyrics on the page before Logan started to sing.

"Night after night, always trying to decide, are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd. Do you take a chance or stay invisible?" Carlos nodded his head and wrote down everything Logan sung before he read it all together.

"But I won't let you fall. I'll see you, through them all, and I just wanna let you know." Carlos sung before James moved into the chorus and they all sung together.

"Second verse is done." James cheered.

"I feel like this should be harder than it is." Logan said, chuckling.

"Now we just need the last verse."

"I can't think of anything." James said after they sat there in silence.

"I take back what I said earlier."

"Guys, I can finish it later." Carlos told them as he closed the book. Once the clay for their volcano was dry they began the long process of painting it to match the volcano. Logan sighed and flopped face first on the couch.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm finished." Logan said, sitting his head up for a moment before laying back down on the couch.

"We're almost finish too." James told him.

"You need any help?"

"No, we got it." James and Carlos grabbed the volcano and sat it on the land that they created, making it look like a volcano with town below it.

"We better get an A for this." James said as they flopped on the couch next to Logan. A second later the front door opened. They all turned their heads to see Mr. Garcia walking in with trash bags of things.

"A little help." The man said, looking at the three boys on the couch. They all got up and Carlos was the one who took the bag from his father.

"What is this?"

"Stuff." Mr. Garcia said before he turned around and headed back out of the house. All three boys watched him and their eyes traveled to the U-Haul that Mr. Garcia was getting stuff out of.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked just before his mother appeared with another bag. They all headed outside and Logan took the bag from Mrs. Garcia, taking it into the house. James took a bag that was handed to him by Mr. Garcia.

"Dad, what is all of this?" Carlos asked once he got to the back of the truck.

"Stuff."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Instead of answering, Mr. Garcia just tossed Carlos another filled trash bag. Carlos felt that it was soft and plush. He carried it into the house and untied the bag to see folded sheets. He tied the bag back up before heading back outside.

"Okay, what are sheets doing in a trash bag."

"It's stuff." Mr. Garcia told him.

"And stop looking in the bags." Mrs. Garcia added.

Carlos, James, and Logan helped carry in multiple bags of stuff and some small furniture. Once everything was in, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia came into the house.

"Now, can you tell me what's all of this stuff?" Carlos asked them.

"It's-"

"Don't say stuff." Mr. Garcia chuckled and looked at his wife.

"Well, today the Knights had their court case and they lost their custody of Kendall and they're also going to jail for child neglect. Just a couple of months though."

"What about Kendall?" Carlos asked, causing everyone to look at him like he was stupid.

"Carlos, look around."

"This is his stuff?" Carlos asked, making everyone sigh.

"Yes, we're taking him in our care." Mr. Garcia told him. Carlos looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"Carlos-"

"YES! FINALLY, KENDALL CAN BE SAFE AND HERE AND SAFE! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM AND AND EVERYTHING! I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM BEING WITH THOSE AWFUL PEOPLE!" Carlos screamed as he ran around the living room with James and Logan following him to keep him from running into the projects. Carlos finally calmed down enough to pull his parents both into a tight hug.

"I love you guys."

"We love you two." Carlos' parents said as they hugged him back.

"All of his stuff can go in the guest room, across from yours." Mr. Garcia said before his son was gone, taking the first bag up the stairs. Everyone chuckled and helped him by taking some bags up as well.

* * *

"Bye." Carlos said as James and Logan walked out the front door. He waited until they got into the car to close the door. He grabbed his journal off of the coffee table and headed upstairs.

Instead of going into his room, he headed into the room that's now Kendall's. He sat on the queen sized bed there and sighed. He wouldn't have to worry about Kendall not sleeping well because the blonde would be under the same roof as him. He looked around and noticed that the room was filled with garbage bags. He sat the journal on the night stand and decided that he should put away all of Kendall's things. He separated the bags by what was in them before he began to empty them.

All of Kendall's shirts, he hung up on hangers, along with his pants. He put Kendall's tank tops and under shirts in the top drawer of the dresser. Kendall's underwear in the second drawer, pausing to giggle at Kendall's Spiderman underwear. All of Kendall's pajamas and lounge clothes in the third drawer. Every pair of Kendall's socks in the last drawer, sorted of course. Anything without a match he put on the side.

He had went through about three bags and he wasn't finished. He took the bag he had opened earlier and took out the sheets. He kept them folded and just put them on the top shelf in the closet. He wasn't sure if Kendall would want the sheets on or not. He was happy that most of the bags had been emptied and he was moving to the last two bags. They were all full of Kendall's small items. Carlos took the bags and poured them out on the bed before sorting them. All of Kendall's bathroom items he put in the bathroom attached to the room.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a small pink box. It wasn't open but it looked like someone was attempting to open it. Carlos decided to open it to see what it was. He gasped when multiple razor blades fell out of the box. He didn't want to know what that was about. He just collected all of the razor blades and threw them in the trash.

He continued to put Kendall's stuff away, his mind trailing back to the razor blades every now and again. Carlos ignored the thoughts as he put Kendall's small items in the nightstand. Carlos thought he was finished but he sighed when he saw something was on the floor. He leaned down and picked up the item to find that it was a calendar.

His eyes scanned the calendar day after day was marked with an X as if Kendall was counting down to something. Carlos skipped to the current month to see that a big X was marked on the whole thing, like Kendall gave up on the counting. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and flipped back a month to see when the small X's stopped. It was the day after they kissed.

He sighed and continued to flip through the months looking for a circled date. His eyes widened when he found the day. It was their graduation day. There was a knock at the door and Carlos turned around to see his father at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just put away Kendall's things."

"What's that in your hand?" Mr. Garcia asked as he walked up to Carlos.

"It's a calendar. Kendall was counting down to our graduation day but he put a big X over this month." Carlos told him as he showed him the pages of the calendar.

"Maybe he was just counting down until it was time for him to graduate and leave that house." Mr. Garcia suggested.

"Yeah but why would he just put a big X over this month and small X's on each date last month."

"That is a little odd."

"I'll have to ask about it when I see him tomorrow." Carlos said, closing the calendar.

"It looks good in here son, Kendall's going to love it." Carlos smiled at his father's words even though his brain was scrambling for answers. Carlos made a mental note to also ask Kendall about the razor blades. He knew what they could be used for but he wouldn't dare to even think of that happening. He just prayed that Kendall would tell him the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, Carlos is putting the pieces together. He's going to basically find out everything about Kendall. Not to mention Dak found out. It's going to get even crazier. Not to mention Carlos finding razor blades. A lot has happened in this chapter though. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay! An update! It's been a while. Since Christmas. I've been working on some new things and working on getting into college but I've still been typing. I'm trying so hard not to be one of those writers that just stops writing. I am always thinking about you guys which is why this story is still going. Thank you so much for taking the time and reading. It means a lot. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The whole school day was a blur for Carlos. He was barely there from the start to the end. His mind wasn't on his work and was barely there for his friends. Everything in school was calm and Carlos guessed that Dak was doing his job.

As the school hours dwindled down to minutes, minutes to seconds, Carlos was picturing one thing; Kendall and him happy and content, together. You see, Carlos had a dream last night. The dream felt so real that he could still taste Kendall's lips as he walked out of the front doors of the school. The both of them were on, what Carlos pictured as, the perfect date. The date had everything.

From a romantic picnic dinner to a romantic evening in the bedroom. As the three boys got into James' car, they headed to the hospital to visit Kendall. Carlos made sure he remembered to bring the calendar before they got too far away from his house. He sighed once he saw that he had it already. He just prayed that it wasn't something serious but something deep down in him told him it was.

* * *

As Carlos walked into the hospital, he waved to the nurse at the desk as he walked to the back with James and Logan. They got a permanent pass that they could keep until Kendall was out of the hospital, so there was no need to check in. They walked down the hallway to the elevators, taking one to the second floor.

As they walked down the hallway, they could hear someone screaming. The voice didn't sound familiar and this was a hospital so they expected someone was in pain. They walked through a set of double doors before the screaming got louder. Carlos could hear someone screaming that they were going to get killed. He looked over at the nurses at the desk and they were shaking their heads.

"Don't mind him Mr. Garcia, he's sort of mental." They made their way to Kendall's room. Carlos was the first one to open the door, smiling when he saw Kendall sleeping. He moved over to sit next to his boyfriend and Logan sat in the chair up against the wall, while James sat on the other side of Kendall, grabbing the remote.

Logan started on his homework while James flipped through the channels on the Tv. Carlos took out his journal and read over the almost finished song that they created, trying to think of the final verse. He wrote a few things but ended up erasing them. He occasionally glanced up at Kendall sleeping and sighed when nothing came to him. He decided to sing the lyrics in almost a whisper and that seemed to do the trick as he began to write as he sung.

"Gotta look far, I'll be where you are. I wish you could see what I see, so don't ask why, just look inside, baby it's all you need. And I don't understand why you won't (you won't), take my hand and go, cause you're so beautiful. And every time that-" Carlos stopped and smiled at Logan for adding on in the middle of the verse before he looked at Kendall. The blonde began to stir which made Carlos put his journal back into his book bag. James continued to flicker through the channels while Logan continued his homework. When Kendall opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Carlos staring back at him, making both of them smile.

"How are you?" Carlos asked him.

"I'm fine, besides the nurse that comes in here every hour to check on me." Kendall said a little bitterly as he sat up. He greeted the other two boys in the room before he turned back to Carlos.

"How about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I haven't been focusing that much in school though."

"Why?"

"Because, I've been worried about my cute boyfriend being around these nurses." Carlos joked, making Kendall blush as he laughed. Both of them were cut off by the sound of James' stomach growling.

"Sorry, Food Network channel makes me hungry." He said before Logan sighed.

"Let's go get you some food. Do you guys want any?" Logan asked them and they both nodded. The second they were out the door, Carlos took the opportunity to reach in his bag. The second his fingers touched the calendar the door opened again. He let it go and looked up to see it was Logan again.

"Carlos, your Mom and Dad are out here." He told him before he left out again.

Carlos figured he had a few minutes to bring up the calendar to Kendall but once again, he was interrupted when a nurse walked in, checking Kendall over before leaving once again. Carlos didn't wait until the door was fully closed before he went reaching into his bag. Kendall was watching whatever James had left on the Tv before the door opened again. Carlos was mentally screaming at whoever it was at the door but stopped once he saw that it was his father.

"Carlos, let me speak to you for a second." Carlos got up and followed his father outside the room.

"Did you talk to him about the calendar yet?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"I was about to but everyone keeps walking in."

"Well, maybe you should wait until after we tell him he's moving in with us."

"Why?" Carlos asked him.

"Because, the nurses are saying that Kendall seems fine enough to go home and we don't want anything to mess that up." Carlos understood what his father meant but it was still bothering him what the calendar meant. Mrs. Garcia walked up to the guys and saw the look on her son's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later." Carlos said before he headed back into the room. The latino almost wanted to scream when he walked back into the room to see Kendall sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something in his hand.

"You found my calendar." Kendall said as a tear rolled down his cheek. So much for explaining things later.

Carlos moved over to Kendall and slowly took the calendar from him, sitting it on the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia moved further into the room as James and Logan came back with food.

"Hey, what we miss?" James said as he walked into the room, not really paying attention to everyone's moods until he noticed Kendall was crying. The blonde had pulled Carlos into a hug so tight that he felt like if he let go, Carlos would run.

So many emotions were going through Kendall right now that he didn't know what to do but hug Carlos. He felt anxiety that Carlos was going to use it to break up with him. He felt fear of how Carlos got his hands on his calendar. Carlos could literally feel Kendall's heart racing and everyone in the room could hear the sound of the heart rate monitor going faster and faster.

"Kendall, calm down, you're going to scare the nurses." Logan told him but it just seemed to make things worse as Kendall's grip on Carlos tightened.

"Kendall, please-"

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Please, don't leave me. I-I-"

"Kendall, I won't just loosen your grip."

"No, you're going to leave me because of this." Kendall said, looking up at Carlos.

"I promise you, I won't. No matter how bad this is, I won't leave you." Carlos told him as he stared directly into his eyes. Kendall slowly loosened his grip on Carlos' mid-section and the latino was able to crouch down to eye level with Kendall.

"What does this calendar mean? What were you doing with it?" Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head as tears ran down his face. Carlos stopped him from moving his head as everyone in the room watched Kendall. Two nurses had showed up but were currently standing in the doorway, watching the scene in front of them.

"Kendall look at me. Tell me what the calendar was for. It has to be something, otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted like this." Carlos said as he grabbed Kendall's hands.

"I-I-It...I-I was going t-to-"

"Calm down, just take some deep breaths." Mrs. Garcia told him.

He listened to her as Carlos caressed his hands. Kendall could feel himself shaking as he tried to get words to form but he couldn't. Carlos could feel Kendall shaking and it was starting to get out of hand. He let go of Kendall's hands and grabbed the blonde's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Carlos could feel Kendall's shaking decrease as the kiss went on. Carlos pulled their lips apart and stared at Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"Kendall, I love you so much. Nothing is going to change that. Do you hear me? Nothing. I love every bit of you and I promise you that whatever this calendar is for isn't going to change that." Kendall nodded his head as he stared into Carlos' brown eyes, filling with tears.

"I-I was using the calendar to count down the days until I was going to k-kill myself." Once those words left Kendall's mouth, his hands were holding onto Carlos' wrists.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Carlos told him as tears fell from his eyes.

He knew it wasn't going to be good but he still had a slender of hope that it was something good. Mrs. Garcia moved over to the bed and rubbed Kendall's back as he cried on Carlos shoulder. Carlos felt a searing pain in his heart for bringing this whole thing up. Mr. Garcia grabbed the calendar and opened it, flipping to the month of their graduation.

"You were going to do it on Graduation?" He asked. Kendall nodded his head while it still rested on Carlos shoulder. The nurses at the door were in pure shock. One of them looked at the other and they both nodded with the same thought in their head.

"Well, we'd hate to do this but we need this room." One of them said with a smile.

Everyone in the room gave her an odd look except for her co-worker. Kendall removed his head from Carlos shoulder and looked at the two women. One of them walked over to him and kneeled down with Carlos.

"Normally, after hearing that, we would extend your days here just to keep an eye on you but you seem to be doing fine. Especially with him by your side. Not to mention, I love the chemistry you guys have. I doubt you want to spend any more of your time in here so we're going to let you go." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kendall said, pulling her in for a hug.

It kind of caught her off guard but she happily returned it. The other nurse walked over to him and began to unhook him from the machines as he held Carlos' hand. Logan got Kendall's clothes and laid them out in the bathroom for him to change into while James started eating his food. Once the nurses finished, they wished the boys good luck and exited. Carlos was happy that Kendall was leaving but when he looked over at the blonde he noticed that his face was rather blank.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back them, don't I."

"What?" Carlos asked in confusion before his eyes widened. Kendall gave him an odd look before Carlos looked at his parents.

"Tell him the good news." Carlos urged.

"Kendall, you won't be returning to your foster parents, instead, you'll be coming to live with us." Mrs. Garcia told him.

"What?"

"You're not going back with them Kendall. They were horrible people to you and you deserve better." Carlos told him.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at that, making everyone else smile.

* * *

Carlos smiled as he watched Kendall open the door to his new bedroom. Kendall stepped in and looked around the room. All of his things were already set up for him and his clothes were in the closet. Kendall turned to Carlos at the door and ran over to him, tackling him in a hug.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to besides, I wanted to make sure you felt at home." Carlos said as he walked Kendall over to the bed.

"I felt at home when I stepped in the house." Kendall said as they sat on the bed.

"Well that's good to hear." Mrs. Garcia said as she stood at the doorway.

"Carlos the room looks amazing."

"Yeah, it looks a lot better than what it did." Mr. Garcia said walking into the room.

"Since this is your first day out of the hospital, you get to decide what we have for dinner." Mrs. Garcia announced.

"Usually it would be Carlos' day to decide but since you are apart of this family now, we're starting with you."

"Oh." Kendall said, looking around, thinking of something to eat.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is." Mr. Garcia said, heading to get the phone. Mrs. Garcia moved to sit on the bed and Carlos' eyes widened. He knew this was coming.

"Now, I know you boys are together-"

"Mom." Carlos said stopping her.

"No, you already knew this was coming so just get ready."

"Huh?" Kendall said, looking at them.

"She's going to give us 'The Talk'." Carlos told him and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"There comes a time when two people really love each other. They are going to want to express these feelings to each other with actions an-"

"I leave the room for two minutes and you're already giving them the talk." Mr. Garcia said, walking back into the room.

"Oh thank goodness." Carlos sighed while Kendall just blushed.

"What? They are going to be spending a lot of time together and we don't know when they're going to do it." Mrs. Garcia said to her husband before turning to the two boys.

"I mean, if they haven't done it already." Kendall covered his face while Carlos just looked at his mother in shock.

"I don't know if that look proves what I said is true or not." Mrs. Garcia said, standing up and giving her son a stern look.

"Mom, we haven't done anything." Carlos said, looking like he was dying inside.

"Define anything." She said, folding her arms.

"Mom, what is with the sudden third degree?"

"I need to know if my son is having sex." Mrs. Garcia told him before Mr. Garcia stepped in.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't doing anything." He said, moving his wife to the door. Before Mr. Garcia was out of sight he turned back around and looked at the two boys blushing.

"You guys aren't having sex are you?"

"No." Carlos told him.

"Just making sure. If you, you know, need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The man said before he exited the room.

"I am so sorry about that." Carlos said, looking at Kendall to see him red-faced.

"It's okay. At least that means they care."

"Yeah." Kendall kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up on the bed.

"Have you thought about it?" The blonde asked looking down at the blanket.

"What sex?" Carlos blushed when Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah." Carlos found himself whispering.

"I mean, I am a teenager."

"I know." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded, smiling.

"Is it with me?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be with anyone else." Kendall told him.

"I was just making sure. I don't know, you could have a celebrity crush or something."

"I do but I rarely think of them like that. Most of my thoughts have been about you." Kendall admitted.

"Mine too."

"Hey, what do you guys want on your pizza." Mr. Garcia asked, peaking his head in. Both of the boys looked at him and there was an awkward silence.

"Um, pepperoni and sausage is fine for me." Kendall said and Carlos nodded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mr. Garcia said.

"WHAT?" They heard Mrs. Garcia say.

"Nothing dear, just asking them if they wanting anything on their pizza."

"I heard-"

"It's nothing, just watch your Tv." Mr. Garcia said before he was gone again.

"Sorry about my parents." Carlos sighed.

"It's okay, they're funny."

"And embarrassing."

"They're your parents. I think it's their job to embarrass you a little bit."

"Yeah but they go overboard. You should see all the times Logan and James have been over. I sometimes have to escort them out of the room." Carlos said, making Kendall laugh. Carlos couldn't help but smile. He missed hearing Kendall's laugh so much that he wanted to hear it all the time.

"So, do you know what happened to my foster parents?" Kendall asked after there was a silence between them.

"Well, I yelled at them in the waiting room and I kind of told them off about everything they've done to you. They got arrested and lost custody over you."

"Oh, so I won't be going back over there?"

"No, they're gone forever."

"Oh."

"Why, what's with the questions?"

"Just wanted to make sure." Kendall said with a smile. Both boys headed into the living room and watched Tv with Carlos parents before the pizza arrived.

While they ate dinner, Mrs. Garcia talked about one of her coworkers before Kendall asked Mr. Garcia how it is being a police officer. Carlos prepared himself for the speech that always came with his father's answer.

"Well, in the line of duty, I always have to think about he public's safety before handling a very dangerous situation."

"Oh, please, you sit behind the desk most of the day." Mrs. Garcia said, waving him off.

"Hey, things can be very interesting behind a desk. We have all sorts of people come in there. Anyway, there's a lot of responsibility when it comes to being so high in the ranks of a police officer. There's also a lot of responsibility when you are representing someone like me, right Carlos?" Carlos sighed and nodded his head before continuing his eating. Kendall couldn't help but smile at Carlos being embarrassed.

Once dinner was over, Kendall headed up to his room and laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Carlos was walking up the stairs and he passed Kendall's room, peaking in to see the blonde deep in thought, staring at the ceiling. Carlos jumped when his phone rang and quickly reached in his pocket, answering it.

"Hello." He said, trying to act like he was just walking pass.

"Carlos, hey, make sure you tell Kendall about the project being due tomorrow."

"Oh, right."

"How is he?"

"He's doing fine, I guess."

"That's good. Well, I have to get ready for bed."

"Moisturizing routine?" Carlos asked, chuckling.

"Shut up, when you're old and crusty, we'll see who's laughing."

"Yeah, right. Bye, Logan."

"Bye."

Carlos headed back to Kendall's room to see the blonde sitting on the edge of his bed writing something. He looked up and smiled at Carlos.

"What's that?"

"I'm starting a journal." Kendall told him. Carlos nodded his head as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"I wanted to start a journal but I always ended up stopping or something."

"Me too but I feel like it would be good to start one. That way I can get my feelings out more."

"Don't forget you can always talk to me."

"I know."

"Oh, Logan called for me to tell you that the projects are due tomorrow."

"I completely forgot. We-"

"Kendall, it's fine. We finished everything. Logan wanted to tell you because you're going to be testing it and he didn't want you to be surprised in class." Carlos told him.

"Oh." Kendall said looking down at the book in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to school so soon but he knew he couldn't let Logan down.

Once Carlos was gone, he took a deep breath. He could do this. He can get through the rest of the year without a problem. At least, he hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and don't think things are just going to get boring. Some really good things are coming up. Especially since Kendall is secretly kind of still feeling this way. How will things plan out? Will he ever be truly happy? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. If you like this story, I really think you would love Never Give Up. It's not the same concept and I think a lot of people don't read it because it's with zombies. I remember there was another fic with zombies and BTR and it ended horribly with all of them dying. Trust me, this one is nothing like that. Like I said, I don't like killing people and I wouldn't be able to handle doing all of that. I just feel like the theme is making the story have a bad rep and I want it to be as popular as this. So just check it out if you can. I really love it and I'm about to update it now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
